Here with me
by tinasan25
Summary: While he was preparing everything for his project Tsuki no me, Madara started to feel urge for company in his underground base. And who could be better then his innocent childhood crush? Rated M because of mature content, rape etc... MadaraXOC
1. Chapter 1 - His needs

**A/N: Hello everyone! Okay so this is my third story (another try). I planned to do this MadaraXoc story after I finish story My blood is your blood,that story should already end, but I decided to keep on writing and while I had first chapter of this story ready, so am posting it and I wanted to see your reaction. **

**So this story take a place after Madara's fight with Hashirama when everyone thought that Uchiha leader is dead, but he was hidden in his underground base and preparing his project Tsuki no me. This story will contain a lot of flashbacks, where Madara and my OC (Kaya) was together like a kids (teenagers). All the flashbacks are written in italic, but am sure you will figure that out...**

**So please enjoy the first chapter :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 : His needs_**

* * *

_"That should do it." 12 years old girl bandaged knee of a little boy. All the time gave him a bright smile. "Kaya cleaned the wound and bandaged it for you. How'd you hurt yourself?"_

_The little black-haired boy eyed the girl with his dark eyes that were blacker than coal. He was slightly frowning and had a pouting mouth, but his face had a touch of pink color. "I just...trained." He said curtly and stood up. "You didn't have to do it, I didn't even feel it." He folded his arms and snorted. Kaya stood and folded her little arms behind her back, her face still held a polite smile._

_"You're cute-" She giggled. The boy froze, his face slowly changed to dark red. "What's your name? I'm Kaya."_

_"You don't need to know-" He replied nervously. "And ... and stop smiling at me like that."_

_"Sorry-" Kaya pursed her lips and her green eye saddened. "Kaya didn't want to upset you. She understand, Kaya is ugly, you don't want to look at her face."_

_"Eh?" The little boy looked at Kaya carefully. The girl, who stood before him had short dark brown hair, which reached a length up to her jawline and bangs, which covered her forehead and the brow. At the top of her head she wore a small ponytail, which was closed with a rubber band with bells. There was nothing special about her except for one detail. Only her right eye was visible, dark green as emerald, but her left one had black eye patch. "Why do you have that eye patch?" The boy asked slowly_

_"Is Kaya ugly?" She asked quietly._

_"N-no ... no you're not." The boy raised his hands in front of him to comfort her when he saw that she may burst into tears at any moment. "You're not ugly, you're... ... cute-" When he said it, he felt his cheeks ignite, he never had with any girl that kind of conversation before._

_"So why don't you tell me your name?" The girl began to whimper. "Nobody wants to play with Kaya-"_

_"Madara-" Said the black-haired boy._

_"Ooh-" Kaya widened her right eye. "That's a beautiful name!" She joined her hands in front of her face. "Will you be Kaya's friend?"_

_Madara sighed, great, now he has on his neck further depressed friend. The first is Hashirama and now this girl. "Well, I see no reason why I couldn't -"_

_As soon as he let out those words from his mouth, the girl threw her arms around his neck, squeezed tight and squealing in his ear. "Aaah! Kaya is so happy! Madara-kun is her first friend!"_

_"Okay!" Madara screamed in terror and tried to get out of her grasp. "Stop! You're too close!"_

Madara's eyes snapped open. For a while he just lay in the bed and stared into the ceiling. It was dark, but he got used to it, because in his underground base was always dark. Madara put his hands behind his head. "Kaya, huh-" He muttered and then he smirked into the darkness. His mind began to wonder why he just now remembered his first childhood crush. He hadn't seen her for at least ten years. "Guess, she's already dead-" He chuckled quietly, his voice made a slight echo.

"Who is it?" There was a creepy voice at the bottom of his bed. Madara tilted his head slightly, his eyes fell on the white Zetsu, who was grinning from ear to ear. His lower part of his body was stucked in the ground "You said Kaya-" Zetsu asked. "Who is it?"

"No one important." Madara said with a hint of a smile on his lips. "Just a girl I used to know. Shinobi without any talent."

"Was she pretty?" Zetsu knew how to be intrusive.

"Hm..." Her smiling face appeared in front of his eyes. His eyebrows curled a little. He always wondered if she had the other eye, or if she didn't have any. Madara never asked for it, because Kaya was very sensitive and easily sank into tears. "She was..." He said slowly. "Cute."

"I think you need a company Madara." Zetsu chuckled. Uchiha shinobi raised his eyebrow, puzzled. "You're in the basement for a very long time. And alone." White monster answered Madara's unspoken question. "Your only company, it's my little thing."

Madara was lying motionless in the bed, Zetsu earned no response from him, so he continued. "After your battle with Hashirama, everyone thinks that you're dead. Preparation for your project will last about few years, so I recommend you to bring some nice company here."

"Hn." Was all that Madara said before he closed his eyes again.

_"Hi!" Kaya cheerfully exclaimed as she reached the river. Hashirama and Madara looked up and both boys froze. The girl had bandaged hands from the wrist to the elbow. Her right eye was adorned with a large bruise, she had a scratches down her cheeks as she was attacked by ferocious cat. Her lower lip was torn and she limping on one leg._

_"Kaya-chan!" Hashirama jumped to his feet. "What happened to you?" Madara just raised his eyebrow and swallowed his words._

_"That's okay-" She said with big smile. "It's Kaya's fault. She trained really hard."_

_"You trained?" Madara chuckled. "I would like to see this kind of training-"_

_"Don't be so mean-" Young Hashirama pouted. "She's hurt, you see."_

_"Her fault to be so weak." Madara rose from the ground. "Now Kaya, watch the true shinobi how they fight!" He grinned and attacked Hashirama, who dodged his fist. Kaya sat quietly and watched with amazement her friends. To be more specific, her green eye was fixed on Madara._

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. The first rays of the sun warmed the terrace in front of her house. It was a small house on the edge of the forest. The tall man opened the door and stepped out behind him followed a young woman. Her dark brown hair was pinned up and her bangs covering her forehead. The man turned to his wife and smiled. "You should consider the possibility of moving to the town." He said. "I spend too much time with traveling. If we would live in the town I would save a lot of time, which I could spend with you, honey."

"It's okay-" His wife smiled sweetly. "Kaya is still happy. This place is just perfect for her."

"Kaya-" He started slowly. "I know you're nervous when there are a lot of people, but you're beautiful and don't have a reason-"

"No, it's okay-" She said quickly and touched with her fingers her eye patch. "Kaya is not afraid anymore. Kaya love this place, that's why. Kego-san don't need to bother himself with it."

"I see-" Kego sighed and leaned down to capture lips of his wife. She buried her hand in his dark black hair. "You're such a good kisser-" Kego said when he broke their kiss. "I wonder who taught you." He smiled.

"Oh- Kaya can't remember." His wife said sheepishly.

"Fine." He kissed her hair. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Hai, Kaya will wait."

She stood in front of her house, motionless, watching as her husband leaving. She reached out her hand and touched her lips. Of course she can remember when she got her first kiss and with who it was. You could say that they taught together ...

_"Madara-kun is sad lately." Kaya said with a sad voice as she watched with her green eye the black-haired boy next to her side._

_"I'm not." He growled._

_"Madara-kun is sad since he stopped talking with Hashirama-kun." She said quietly._

_"He's Senju." Was his simple answer._

_"Hn, that's true." She sat closer to him, her head rested on his shoulder. "But Kaya is very happy that Madara-kun's still talkin to her."_

_"You're not Senju." Madara frowned and tried to get her head from his shoulder, but she wrapped her hands around his arm. _

_"Kaya want to see Madara-kun happy." She whispered._

_"Fine, then let go of me." He rolled his eyes._

_"Madara-kun is so mean and Kaya like him so much." The girl sighed._

_"You like me just because I'm your only friend." He stopped his struggle_. _"seriously Kaya, I know you almost three years now and you're still the same."_

_"That's not true!" She complained and released his arm. Kaya knelt in front of him and opened her kimono, revealing her cleavage. "Kaya got these, look-"_

_"Whaaa!" Madara's eyes almost popped out from of their sockets. "Stop it you idiot!" His cheeks were decorated with dark red color._

_Kaya covered herself. "Sorry...Kaya didn't meant to upset you." She sighed. "Madara-kun I saw one couple kissing yesterday-"_

_Madara tensed. "And...what?" His eyes wide open._

_"Did you ever kissed a girl?" Kaya asked smiling._

_"No." He said little bit awkwardly. "I...I don't have a time for this-"_

_"Do you want to try?" Kaya asked with a hint of pink on her cheeks._

_"Hell no!" He blurted out. _

_"Why not?" Kaya pouted with child voice._

_"I ... I don't know-" No matter how much Madara resisted, a bit of his inner self was burning with curiosity what it actually felt like._

_"Did you know-" Kaya said and sat even closer. Madara swallowed hard, he felt the sweat ran down his temples. "That Kaya is older than Madara-kun?"_

_"Huh!" Madara's eyes widened. "Are you?"_

_The girl nodded. "Madara-kun is thirteen and Kaya will be fifteen this year." She smiled brightly._

_"I'm gonna be fourteen this year!" Black-eyed boy felt to be insulted._

_"No one ever kissed Kaya-" She said sadly. "She thought that Madara-kun can do her a favor and..."_

_"And?" Madara was forced to swallowed again. "Ki- kiss you?" Kaya nodded slowly. Madara blinked a few times until he absorbed all her words, then he cleared his throat slightly. "If you want to be kissed then you have to find more friends, you know, be more with other people and maybe then you'll find yourself a boyfriend-"_

_"She knew it-" Kaya whispered and turned her head to the side. "He doesn't like her, too."_

_"Hey, hey-" Madara placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't say that-"_

_"You always saying that she's cute, she's cute, but you don't want to kiss her, because Madara-kun doesn't really think she's cute." She whined with shaky voice._

_Madara growled and hung his head. His curiosity won. He wanted to know it too. He wanted to know how it feels like. "Fine-" He said looking away from her. "I'll do it."_

_"Really!" Kaya shouted happily and young Uchiha nodded with red cheeks. "Thank you! Kaya is so happy!"_

_"Whatever, just do it-" He spat, wanted to get this over already._

_"You have to do it-" Complained Kaya. _

_"I never did it before!" Madara shouted, his cheeks were on the fire._

_"You have to close your eyes and pressed your lips on mine." Kaya smiled, then she frowned. "Or something like this, I think so..."_

_"Fine!" Madara leaned closer. He watched Kaya, who had her one eye closed and her lips were pursed. Madara felt his pulse quickened as he was closer and closer to her rosy lips. And then..._

_For a split of second he smashed his lips on hers and quickly pulled away. He never felt more embarrassed. Kaya opened her eyes and blinked twice. "Huh? That's it?" She asked surprised._

_"I dunno-" Madara muttered. "It's stupid, why the adults do this?" He crossed his arms on his chest. "It was-"_

_"Horrible." Kaya sighed._

_"What?!" The Uchiha boy jerked his head. "Because it was my first time!" He closed his eyes and his chest swelled pompously. "I'm sure if I will get more practice I can be very good in it."_

_Kaya giggled. "Madara-kun wants to be good in everything." She kept on smiling._

_"Of course!" Madara defended himself. "I am shinobi! Everything I do, i have to do right!"_

_"Then we can try it like that couple I saw-" Kaya proposed._

_"Okay-" Uchiha boy nodded. In his mind he was frowned. No one is allowed to tell him he was horrible, no matter what's the case is._

_"Madara-kun have to close his eyes-" Kaya said and leaned closer, Madara did as he was told. He felt her hands cupped his face and a few seconds later he felt her lips on his. His heart was beating loudly in his ears, but as a true shinobi he calmed himself and let her lead, just for this time. Her lips was so soft and warm, slowly she moved on his mouth and then he felt something wet and hot on his lower lip. Madara tensed a bit whe Kaya slid her tongue inside his mouth. At that moment, when her tongue began to squirm in his mouth, in his abdomen exploded special sensual feeling. He never felt something like that, he couldn't name it, this feeling was completely new to him. He sharply inhaled through his nose and joined her tongue with his own, slowly._

_Uncontrollably his hands gripped her upper arms and Kaya deepened the kiss even more. Madara started to feel ticklish feeling between his thighs, it was weird and making his heart beat even faster. He felt like something was moving down there, it was strange and it scared him a litlle bit so he he quickly broke the kiss. Both teenagers were panting. They needed air really badly. Madara turned slightly away from her, placing his hands onto his lap to cover that 'weird something'._

_"Amazing!" Kaya breathed out finally with a big smile._

_Madara's ego was so proud. "I told you..." He smirked._

Kaya smiled slightly as she watched after her husband. "Madara..." She said under her breath. Then she sighed and headed back into her house, unaware that she's been watched by white creature that disappeared into the ground.

* * *

Madara stared into the space. Cold stone walls was his only company, but he doesn't mind. No. He will wait patiently, he will create his own beautiful world and this is just a small price he will pay. Maybe he should invite into his new world Kaya too. He chuckled, yes, he will meet his childhood crush there. And she will be exactly as he remember her. Her lips will be as warm as they were when he kissed them day after day, her laughter will be still innocent and childish... And her body...Finally, he will taste her body.

Every her curves, every corner of her body will be his, he always wanted to taste her but he never did. He never could get what he wanted the most from her. Why he never claimed her? Why did he never take what he wanted? Because he was just a child? No. He wasn't child anymore when he ravaged her mouth with his tongue.

Without realizing it his breath grew faster. Just mere thought about her made him hard, but unfortunately, there wasn't anyone who could relieve his tensed feeling. Madara took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Zetsu was right, he needed some nice company, anyone... Some woman which will be always ready to make him feel _good_. He was aware that he was under stress and stress have to be released from the body somehow...

"Madara-" His thoughts were interuppted by his white _friend_._ "_How are you?" Zetsu grinned.

"Your stupid questions-" Uchiha sighed, now he didn't feel hard at all when he saw this creature in front of his eyes.

"So?" Zetsu chuckled. "Do you want me to bring you someone who will play with you?" He began to laugh with a creepy voice. "That one-eyed woman might do."

Madara's eyebrows shot up. "One...eyed?" He asked slowly.

"Yes, yes-" Zetsu smirked. "I found that girl you used to know, Kaya-chan right?"

"You saw her?" Madara felt as the corners of his mouth created a devilish smirk.

"Yesss-" White monster hissed. "I went out to looking for her. It wasn't hard to find her when she live almost in the forest. Plants are my favorite, you know." He laughed again.

"Bring her." Madara commanded, he feelt the adrenaline shot thru his veins.

"Roger that!" Zetsu saluted, but then he stopped. "What should I do with her husband?"

"Husband?" Madara frowned.

"Yeah, yeah..." Zetsu nodded. "He kissed her this morning so sweetly." Another creepy laugh escaped from his white lips.

Madara's body froze. She's married! Some fucking bastard kissed her. Uchiha clenched his fists. He was the very first man who ever tasted her lips and he will be even the last who will ever kiss them again. He felt indescribable anger, was this jealousy? Was he jealous, because he was the man who discovered her? He was the one who touched her like a first, he was the one who kissed her like a first, he found her feminity in her, but he couldn't take it all. Somebody else claimed her and took from her what should be his_._

Unacceptable.

Madara leaned forward in his seat."Bring her-" He whispered maliciously. "And kill everyone who cross your path."

* * *

"I'm home!" Kego shouted from the door on his wife.

"Welcome home!" There was a sweet voice of his wife. "Kaya's in the kitchen."

Kaya smiled as she was preparing the dinning table. Just when she wanted to place the food in the middle of the table she heard a loud thud. "Kego-san?" She asked aloud, no answer. She placed the plate on the table and went in the living room. Her green eye widened in horror when she found her husband on the floor, his face lay in the pool of his own blood. The white strange creature was stucked in her floor with kunai in his hand. "Madara require your present." The white thing said with cracky voice.

Kaya gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. Madara? Image of young grinning Uchiha boy appeared in front of her eye. That was all she could remember before everything sank into the darkness.

* * *

**I do this with all my stories, so please write what you think and if I should continue. I will decide if it's worth it to do next chapter or not... It's just an try so if people will not like it I just throw it in the bin :)))**

**Thank you and enkoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Her fear

**Flames That Rage Forever, HjLostDreams, susl, hanae-croix, Sylencia, Aniwolfgirl, crazyuser, ****JigokuShoujosRevenge and to the all guests belongs my BIG thanks! Thank you for your reviews! It really made my day and night:))))**

**Please enjoy chapter two...**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Her fear_**

* * *

_"Kaya was wondering when Madara-kun will show up." The brunette turned to her black-haired friend. Madara's eyes widened. "Behind you!" He shouted from the full throat. His voice made her blood froze, she sharply turned around and saw a katana blade, which mercilessly approached her neck, but soon stopped ... and unknown shinobi fell to the ground. Three kunai were stuck in his chest._

_"Are you okay?" Madara grabbed her shoulders and turned her toward him._

_The young girl was under the influence of shock, her green eye was wide open, a drop of sweat ran down her cheek. Uchiha boy lost his patience and shook with petite brunette. "Kaya! Are you hurt?"_

_"N-no-" She croaked softly. "Kaya is fine. Madara-kun saved her life."_

_Madara let go of her arms and closed his black eyes. His face frowned as he opened them again and scolded the frightened girl. "How can you be so clumsy! Didn't you feel his presence?"_

_"Kaya is very sorry-" Tears began to gather in her eye. "Kaya is not a good ninja-"_

_"Yeah, I can see-" Madara sneered, then turned his attention to the dead ninja. "He's not wearing any symbol to which clan he belong" The young boy examined his body._

_"Thank you-" She muttered._

_Madara rolled his eyes. "Don't thank, rather train. You're not going to be always that lucky to be saved all the time by someone."_

_"But Madara-kun didn't have to save her-" The brunette bent her gaze to the ground. "Kaya meant nothing to him, he doesn't need to do it, but still ... Madara-kun is-" Kaya pressed a hand on her face and began to whimper._

_"Hey, hey-" Madara grabbed her wrist gently. "You're my friend, and friends help each other." The boy smiled at the crying girl, showed his white teeth. "As long as Uchiha Madara is around, no one's gonna hurt you, okay!"_

_Her lips began to tremble, more tears streaming down her right cheek. "Madara-kun is so ... he is so kind and generous-" Girl fiercely hugged the boy's body and buried her face in his chest. "Kaya is so happy!" She sobbed._

_Uchiha boy froze. "Well, that's nice-" He tried to tear the little brunette from his body. "But you don't need to always touching me! Kaya!" The one-eyed girl clung to him like glue and enjoying this crazy moment when Madara tried to separate her from him, every possible insult leaving his mouth._

Kaya blinked several times before she realized he was staring into the stone ceiling. The musty smell of old bed sheets uncomfortably sneaked into her nose. Brunette slowly straightened up into a sitting position and found that she's on the old wooden bed in the middle of nowhere. Dark, damp and cold cave. The woman tried desperately to examine her last memories and then she realized ... Kego, her husband is dead. Kaya swallowed hard, but the choking feeling just won't let go. She pressed her palms on her lips, hot tear rolled down her right cheek. She remember, that white monster killed him. What was it? She never saw something like this before. Her mind was filled by regrets, only if she could be stronger shinobi, then maybe, she could save him.

Kaya wiped her right cheek and looked again around her surroundings. Why this white thing brought her here? Does it belong to some ninja clan? What they want from her? He said Madara's name, does this got something with her childhood friend? They want Madara?

Kaya gave desperate sigh. So many unanswered question flowed through her head that she soon felt sharp headache. Slowly she climbed from the bed. When her bare feet touched the cold stone ground she shuddered. Brunette stood next to bed for a while. Her small fists clutching the fabric of her simple navy-blue dress that reached her knees. This strange dark place causing all hair on her body to rise. She doesn't dare to make a single step, but if she wants to find the exit then she should gather all her strength and started moving. Kaya, however, is not the type of shinobi who will gather her strength, because she doesn't got any. Rather than looking for way out she started to speak.

"Is someone here?" Her voice bounced from the walls, created an echo. The woman bit her lower lip and made a first step forward."Please release Kaya, she doesn't have any kind of information or skills-"

The answer on her speech was just low chuckle somewhere in the dark corner of this place. Her blood froze. "Who is there?" Her voice was quiet, the fear literally radiated from her.

"You didn't changed a bit-" There was a masculine voice followed with another chuckle, this time it sounds more amused. "Still the same milksop."

"You know Kaya, senpai?" Brunette asked louder this time.

"Senpai...?" The voice sounded thoughtful. "I want you to answer some of my questions."

"Hai-" Woman nodded willingly. "Kaya will answer everything honestly, just don't hurt her senpai."

"Very well-" The man's voice was satisfied_. "_Your husband-"

"Kego-san?"

"Hn, is he shinobi?"

"No." Kaya shook her head. "Senpai, can Kaya have a question too?"

"Ask."

"Is Kego-san really dead?" Kaya stared into the dark with her right eye, but no response came. "Senpai? Are you here?"

"He's alive-" Was his short answer.

"Thanks God-" A fleeting smile appeared on her lips.

"Back to my questions-"

"Hai!" She nodded this time easier. Even when she felt teriffied, she felt part of her was smiling that her husband is still alive.

"Do you..." His voice was darker suddenly. "Love your husband?"

"What-" Kaya gasped. "Why- why do you ask senpai?"

"Answer me-" Masculine voice demanded.

Kaya was confused. If they are a shinobi clan, why they need to know such a useless information? Could they be just a normal civilist and wanted revenge on Kego, because he done something to them? Maybe that white monster was just one weird shinobi that helped them to capture her. But still... why he asked such a ridiculous question? And if he know her husband then he should be aware that he's not shinobi. And also he talked about Kaya, he said that she didn't changed. Does he know her? Is she here because of herself? Did she done something wrong in her past? The more she thought about it, the less she understand.

"Kaya don't understand senpai-" Her voice began to tremble. "Why did you bring Kaya here? Does she has something you need?"

"The question was simple." His voice running out of patience."Do you love your husband or not?!" He spat last word loud causing her to take a step back.

"No-" She whispered. "But Kaya really care for him-"

Then came unpleasant silence. Kaya heard her own heartbeat in her ears. Her swallow was heard loud in the dark cave. "Senpai-?" She whispered. "Are you still here senpai?" In vain. She felt it. Kaya was left alone in the dark place again. She climbed back on the bed and brought her knees closer to her chest, she embraced herself and started cry again.

* * *

Madara was sitting on the other side of the stone wall that separates him from his new company. His eyes were closed and his mind was full of a thoughts about her. "Senpai..." He muttered, then he chuckled. How long was it? Ten years? Twelve? How old was she now? Twenty-five? Maybe more? In any case, she was older than him, so it should be him who will call her senpai. But even she's older, she's still the same, like a little child.

Despite her childish personality, she matured in a woman. He couldn't miss this fact. Her slim waist, shaped hips and sensually chest...Her medium-large breast caught the interest in his eyes. As his mind wandered in thoughts about her, he felt the pleasurable feeling inside his abdomen. Even in his wildest dreams he never thought he would be able to meet her again. And now she's here...

_"Why did you bring Kaya here? Does she has something you need?" _He recalled her words. Of course she has something he want. Something he desired long ago. It's her fault she's here. She was the one who stole his innocent mind. She came with the idea of their kiss. Since that day when she kissed him, when he tasted her tongue in his mouth he desired more. He wanted to be kissed by her over and over again. Since that day his only purpose to seeing her was to get more of those pleasurable feeling. She should know that he was just a innocent child back then. True, he was a shinobi, but he never thought about such a naughty things. It was her who spoiled him. It was Kaya who unlock the curious man inside him. Her lips caused that he wanted more and more...

_The black-haired boy was sitting at the edge of the river. It was early in the morning, the cold breeze crept under his clothes, but he doesn't mind. Madara waited patiently for her. The hours, however, went by and he started to feel nervous. Where is she? Will she come today? He really wanted to see her. Madara remembered their kiss. He almost felt her warm lips on his. His fists clutched, his brow furrowed. "Where the hell is she?!" He growled under his breath._

_His senses become sharper when he heard the sound of bells. It's her! Something inside him felt suddenly happier, but then he scolded himself. What kind of shinobi is he to be so moved by one girl? Madara snorted and crossed his arms on his chest._

_"Madara-kun!" Came her cheerful voice from behind. "Kaya hoped you'd be here. She has something important to tell you-"_

_"What is- wahaaa!" Madara's eyes widened when he saw her poor state. Her arms bandaged again, even her fingers. Bruises on her cheeks, her brow torn, but on her lips smile... "What the hell you've done again?!" He frowned._

_"Kaya trained-" She grinned._

_"For Kami's sake-" Madara slapped his hand on his forehead. "How the hell! Are you actually train or trying to kill yourself?"_

_"Ah- Kaya's not good, I know, but-" She sat down next to him. Her eye was shining."These wounds will be healed by tomorrow!"_

_"What are you saying?" Uchiha raised his eyebrow. Is she retarded or something? There's no way for her to be allright by tomorrow._

_"Even when Kaya is not good with shuriken, kunai or any other weapon-" She started to explain, but her mood dropped rapidly. "Although, Kaya is not good in anything. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, but-!" She sharply raised her finger and on her lips again danced bright smile. "Kaya found, thanks to her training, that she's pretty good like a medical ninja!"_

_"Are you?" Madara was slightly surprised. "But that doesn't mean your wounds will disappeared tomorrow."_

_"Madara-kun will see tomorrow!" Kaya said proudly._

_"Okay-" The boy grinned._

_Silence._

_"Oh- Kaya is so rude-" She yelped suddenly. _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Kaya didn't ask how are you."_

_Madara paled. "You are...weird."_

_"Weird-" Kaya's face saddened immediately. "Madara-kun thinks I'm weird..." She muttered._

_"No, no, no-" He waved his hands frantically. "Don't go in that mood again."_

_"Okay-" She smiled._

_Madara's face paled even more. "You can change your mood really quickly, right-"_

_Brunette girl smiled wildly on him, making his lips twisted in small smile too. "Kaya-" He began sheepishly. "There's something I want to ask you-"_

_"Say what?" She held her smile, her green eye fixed on his face._

_Madara inhaled air sharply thru his teeth. "You know...I would like to..." His cheeks turned red suddenly. "I want you to...if you can..."_

_"Madara-kun seems to be really nervous-" Kaya came even closer to him, she placed her warm hand on his. "Don't worry Madara-kun, Kaya will do anything for you, just ask-" She smiled sweetly._

_"I want to try that ...ki- kiss again." Finally he managed to say it. His face was on the fire, he felt really embarrassed. Since when he, Uchiha Madara, couldn't find the words? _

_Kaya stared at him. Slowly she blinked once, twice...her face flushed suddenly. "Madara-kun wants to kiss Kaya?" Boy pursed his lips and turned his gaze away "hn-" was all he said. "So happy-" Kaya's face was smiling again. _

_She leaned closer. Her hands were folded in her lap. She closed her eyes and waited. Madara swallowed, he felt his heart in his throat, but he all his hesitations disappeared when he pressed his lips on hers. Warmth took over his body and he began to tremble, but not from the cold morning breeze, but because of this feeling he felt inside his core. Why he never did this before? Was kissing always so good? Without realizing it his hands crept around her waist and pulling her closer, causing the kiss deepened. His tongue gently rubbed with hers and Madara felt that ticklish feeling between his legs which makes him go crazy. Just because this feeling he wanted to kiss her again, he love how it moves with him. He desired more, but because he was just a 14-years-old child, he doesn't know yet what more he can get from her. To be more specific, he was aware of the love act, but he lacked the courage to do it._

_Both teenagers lacked oxygen, so they broke their kiss and panted. Kaya leaned her forehead on his and smiled. "Guess you were right. The more experience you have, the more good you are." _

_Madara grinned. "You see-"_

_"Next time you going to be even better-" Kaya announced._

_"Next time-?" Madara jerked his head. "You...you want to do it next time too?"_

_"If Madara-kun want-" She jumped to her feet and started to run. "See you later!"_

_Uchiha boy stared on the horizon, his black eyes shone with the thought of their kiss...His cheeks turned pink, of course he want to do it next time too._

* * *

Kaya opened her eyes and realized that she fell asleep, probably because she was exhausted from all the tears she shed. She climbed from the old bed and almost jumped when she heard her stomach rumble. Petite brunette rolled her eye. There couldn't be better time to feel hungry than now. What she should do? Call in the darkness like, hey Kaya's hungry?! She sighed and ran her hand into her shoulder-lenght hair. "How long is Kaya here-" She muttered. "She's really hungry-"

"What about toilet?" There was a creeping voice.

Kaya yelped and sharply turned around to see half of a white man sticking out from the floor. "You!" She gasped and started to run. She did not know exactly where she should run, but she desperately continued. Soon she wasn't able to see anything, everything was wrapped into the darkness. Kaya shakily raised her hands in front of her to use them as her eyes. After a fleeting moment they touched something, she gasped, but continued to examine what she found.

It was soft, probably fabric, and it was warm... when her hands went further she realized it's a human. She squealed and took step back, but strong arms grabbed her waist_. _"No-" She placed her palms against hard chest. She felt the pressure in her throat, her breath shortened... "Please release Kaya!" She shouted uncontrollably. "Please-" She felt her head dizzy, only few seconds separated her from unconsciousness. "Don't hurt Kaya please!"

The arms pulled her suddenly into tight hug. "Hush-" Came masculine soft voice. "No one's gonna hurt you-"

Kaya's eye widened as she struggled against his strong form. "Then release Kaya, please-" bitter tears streaming down her cheek.

The tall person started to move, forcing Kaya to steps back. His firm arms still held her closer to him while she tried to fight with him, all in vain. His strong body forced her back to the lighter part of the room. "Please, please release-huh!" She raised her eye and stared on her abductor.

"What-" Her words faded away. Kaya stopped her struggle and stared quietly on black-haired man. The smile twisted the corner of his lips, he saw it when he locked his black orbs with her green eye. She recognized him, sure.

"Ma- Madara-kun-!"

* * *

**Thank you once again for your reviews, I didn't hope this story would caught someone's interest:)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well...**

**Please R'n'R :)))**

**See ya...**


	3. Chapter 3 - His decision

_**Chapter**** 3: His decision**_

* * *

_Over the last four years Kaya got used to Madara's presence. It was more than just a habit, Kaya saw in this young man her male model. She was so much into him and that was probably the reason why it hurt so much that she does not see him for past five months._

_16- years-old girl was standing on the bank of the river where she met Madara for the first time. Her green eye followed the current of the river while her mind wandered in the memories of her black-haired friend. About half a year ago war began more intense and Madara stopped visiting the river. But Kaya didn't, she still used to come here regularly in the hope of seeing him again ._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clashing weapons. Her senses sharpened, she took a kunai and headed to the caves in the hope that she can hide herself from potential danger. After a few, nerve-wracking minutes fighting ceased. Kaya crouched in a cave when she heard footsteps, approaching her hiding spot slowly. Ninja was close, too close ... She gasped, when suddenly she realized to who this chakra belongs to._

_"Madara-kun!" The girl ran from her hiding place, but was unpleasantly surprised when she came face to face with the tip of Madara's sword. Her breath was caught in her throat when she saw his ferocious eyes, sharingan. Never before, for four years, Kaya never had a chance to see those eyes. She was stunned, breathless staring into the mysterious red orbs of his that threateningly pierced into her heart._

_Madara certainly recognized her, how many one-eyed girl is out there, but despite this his sharingan was still activated, still staring at her with a dangerous gaze, his eyes were narrowed. "What are you doing here ?" He asked in a low voice, almost as a stranger, as if he seeing her for the first time today. Madara had blood on his hands, on his armor too. Kaya felt unknown fear, a feeling that she never felt before in his presence._

_"It's Kaya -" The girl began quietly in the domain that maybe he does not remember her, but was immediately interrupted by his rough agitated voice._

_"I know who you are!" He grunted and frowned deeply . "I'm asking, what are you doing here?"_

_"What always-" The girl whispered uncertainly. "Kaya is waiting for you." The young brunette knew that she never change her personality. Despite the fear that gripped her chest at that moment, she felt her eye fill with tears. _

_"Are you kidding me?" He uttered through his teeth._

_It was a strange feeling ... His voice held a suspicious tone and his sword was still attached to her throat. Kaya felt special anxiety that is slowly eating away her core. As if her heart grew with emptiness, like a contagious disease that is spread through the circulation and slowly killing your body. Kaya felt all this when she looked into his eyes. They were so ... empty. "We always used to go here, remember?" The girl sobbed. "Why are you so surprised?" _

_Madara slowly put down his weapon. "Because we are no longer children-" He whispered bitterly, and turned back to her. "Go home."_

_"Wait-" Kaya uncontrollably stuck to his body. Her hands settled on his chest while her face rested against his back. "Why-" She whispered. The young man stiffened a bit, it was clear that he already abandoned intimate touches. "Why didn't you came Madara-kun? Kaya did something wrong?" The boy didn't speak, he's been silent. Kaya listened to the beating of his heart and closed her eyes. He was so different after this five months, he has changed. The girl was disappointed, yes, but not because she can not change herself, too, no. Kaya was disappointed that her innocent and closest friend turned into a cold stranger._

_"Kaya will do anything for you-" Her plaintive whisper broke the silence that hung over them. "Then why... ... why-"_

_Suddenly she felt one of her hands was wrapped in the warmth of his palm. "Sorry-" He said slowly, his voice again sounded like the Madara whom she adored. "We live in a war, so it can't be helped." Madara turned slowly, still clutching her hand in his. "In this world there are not ideals such as love and friendship."_

_"That's not true!" Young brunette blurted. "Friendship is the real thing! Kaya knows, because Madara-kun is her friend! Madara-kun is ..." So much she wished that she could found a little bit of courage, a source of power, anything to help her to scream in his face what she really feels. She wanted to tell him that he meant more to her than just a good friend. Kaya didn't want to be the wimp who is afraid of her own shadow, a coward who is hiding from her own feelings. "Madara-kun ... I-"_

_"No." Kaya gasped when her words were mercilessly chopped off with his firmly decided voice. "Don't come here anymore, it's useless."_

_"Please-" Her sobs didn't break his heart._

_Madara shook his head. "No. I'm a shinobi. I am Uchiha Madara, the future head of my clan. This is the way I have to go-"_

_"And what about me? What about us-" She sobbed into her palms. "What about our friendship?"_

_Madara could not help but raised his hand and stroked her hair, small bells that held her ponytail pleasantly jingled. "I'll be thinking of you. Do the same..." Then he leaned over and gently kissed her on the forehead._

_Then she saw him last time..._

Kaya stared open-mouthed at the man who still had his arms wrapped around her waist. Young woman realized that she had stopped breathing so she quickly gasped. "Madara-kun-?" She felt like in a dream. Is it at all possible that this tall man standing in front of her was him? Carefully she lifted her trembling hand and touched his face. Her lips formed a small O when her fingers began to travel down his face. To her not-surprise the tears began to roll down her right cheek, she was more than shocked. Her expression was as if she was touching a mysterious creature. Her trembling palms touched him as a precious vase or other fragile objects that threatened to shatter at intense contact into a thousand pieces.

"It's you, isn't it?" She whispered, and was forced to swallow. All this time she stared at her old friend, her lips were wide open and her mouth is a little dry.

Corner of Madara's lips lurched up and created a satisfied smirk on his dominant face. "You did recognize me-" He chuckled.

Very slowly and warily Kaya wrapped her arms around his torso and clung to his chest. Young brunette closed her eyes and gently her body sucked his warmth. She savoring this moment, literally drowned in the arms of her long-lost friend. It was a wonderful feeling. Madara was not slim young boy with boyish chest anymore, he was a man. His arms were strong and gave her a sense of security. His chest was trained and manly, his heart was pounding loudly in her ears as the sweetest lullaby. He was tall and his face handsome, his hair were much longer than before.

Madara smiled inwardly. Up until now he had never been able to say how he felt when this woman touched him. Sure, he always thought he felt nothing. He thought it was annoying and stupid, but now he could admit that he loved it. He adored when she did it. Every single moment when her warm body colliding with him was like a dream from which he didn't want to wake up. The truth is, that he always trying to get out of her grasp, perhaps because he felt embarrassed, but now he won't defend. He's not a little boy who blushed every time she came closer to him. Today he is a man and can appreciate the warmth of the female body, hence his grip on her waist even tightened.

Kaya literally melted in his arms, but was drawn roughly back to reality when Madara let go of her and pulled away. "It's been a pretty long time-" He grinned. "You're still the same."

Kaya felt confused. So much she tried to convince her heart that she is really happy to see him again, but something inside her rebelled and refused to accept this reality that he is back ... just like that. "Madara-kun, what's going on?" She asked, her clenched fists resting on her chest. "Where are we, and what's that white monster? I don't understand-"

"Oh I see-" Madara smirked. He walked slowly around the terrified women and stopped alongside the white laughing thing. "This is Zetsu-" He explained. "He is an artificially created human, created by me. Zetsu is made up from the DNA of Senju Hashirama."

The brunette stared blankly at the man standing before her. She opened her mouth and it was clear that her brain is trying to absorb the information Madara just told her, but, after a long and hard consideration she just dropped out: "I do not understand-"

Madara sighed, this girl really did not change. "Whatever, you don't need to know." He waved nonchalantly with his hand. "I sent him to bring you here to me. You don't need to worry, he's harmless for you-"

"Why?" Kaya took a few uncertain steps toward her friend. Whatever the situation was confusing or not, she wanted to search in him the sense of safety that long ago she felt in his vicinity. "That thing came to my house and hurt my husband-" Her eye suddenly widened when deep frown appeared on Madara's face. Kaya immediately retreated a step back.

Madara felt his teeth grind. Seared sucked in a breath through his nose and relaxed. "I told you-" He tamed his rage and spoke in calm tone. "He's fine."

"Huh-" Kaya gasped. "It was you! The voice that spoke to me earlier-" The girl saw him smirked. "Why Madara-kun?"

"I wanted to see you-" He answered simply.

"To see me?" She whispered. Kaya took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Madara-kun-" Slowly she reached out her hand. "If you wanted to see me-" Shakily she touched his arm, Madara stiffened, her innocent voice driving him crazy. "Why you didn't ask Kaya to come here?" Kaya felt his mood grew suddenly darker. Her voice soared with fear. "Kaya would never refuse your proposal, because she wanted to see you, too."

Madara suddenly jerked his arm from her grasp. "Don't talk to me like that!" He snapped irritably making her retreat in uncertainty. "I'm no longer that naive boy! So do not use this tone of yours again!"

"Kaya is sorry-" She could not keep her voice stabilized. Her breathing grew with fear every second. Why? What got into this man that he became such a cold stranger?

"You will keep me company while I prepare everything for my project." Madara announced her with narrowed eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's not necessary for you to know the details."

"Okay-" She nodded, tried to sound as more polite as possible. "How long? If Madara-kun want Kaya can stay here with him quietly all day-"

Madara started to laugh from the bottom of his throat. His laughter echoed off the walls of stone, creating a creepy effect. Zetsu acompanied him with his laugh. "Don't mock me-" Uchiha chuckled. "You'll stay here... ... forever." A demonic grin decorated his face.

Kaya gasped. "No way-" She felt her lungs lacked the oxygen. "You cannot just keep me here forever-" Her eye started to nervously darted over this dark place. "Kaya... Kaya will visit you here, okay-"

"Kaya-" Madara chuckled darkly. "There are no exits, you can't leave now."

"But... but Kego-san is-!"

Kaya yelped in pain as Madara suddenly appeared in front of her and violently grabbed her jaw. "Kaya will do anything for me, right?" He hissed ominously in her face. "Or... did she change her mind?" His voice held a threat in him.

"No-" Her whimper was so fragile, but Madara heard her well. The devilish grin played with his lips.

* * *

**Guess this chapter is kinda shorter, but what can I say, I just love cliffhangers :))))**

**BIG thanks belong to you guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! I am more than glad that you like it! AAAAAAhhhhhhh! I have tears in my eyes:))))))**

**Hope you will like this chapter too:)**

**Bye for now...**


	4. Chapter 4 - His self-control

**_Chapter 4: His self-control_**

* * *

She listened as drops of water falling on the same place at regular intervals, it was frustrating, every time a drop fell it create the sound of splashing water. Initially Kaya didn't bother to pay attention to it, but after a few hours when just sitting in a dark cave on the bed she began to perceive the sound getting louder. As she had nothing else to do, Kaya decided that she will goes in search for the source of the unpleasant sound.

One-eyed brunette stood from the old bed and looked around. The trouble was that the cave creating an echo so Kaya didn't really know which direction to go. And just as quickly as she decided on the expedition, just that quickly she gave up. She sat back on the bed and sighed deeply. Madara said, he wants her to keep him a company, right? So where is he?

"Kaya is lonely-" The woman muttered in the dark.

"You can talk to me." Came the creepy voice. Kaya jumped from the bed and took a few steps back. The white man looked a little different than the one that came to her home. The one who came for her had a complete face, he looked like a true man, but this standing right now at her bedside no. This terrifying creature had only one half of the face while the other half was twisted like a spiral.

"What do you want?" Kaya asked quietly, her fist were on her chest.

"You said that you were lonely." The man replied. "I'll keep you company until Madara return-" Half of his lips grinned. "Only if you want to."

"Where is Madara-kun?"

"He has a lot of work." He chuckled with squeaky voice. "Kaya-chan how did you two met?"

"What?" Kaya raised one of her eyebrows.

"You and Madara-" Zetsu placed his hands on his hips, or the place where the human hips should be.

"Kaya is sorry, but this is none of your business." The brunette closed her eye and pursed her lips. "I want to know when will Madara return, Kaya is already hungry." She said in patronizing tone.

"I'm afraid that Madara can not help you." Artificial man shrugged. "No food here."

"What?" Kaya blurted. "What does he eating?"

"Nothing." Zetsu waved with his hand. "He does not need to eat, drink, pee and even poop." He chortled.

"How is this possible?"

"DNA of Senju Hashirama-" Zetsu interrupted his speech and suddenly raised his eyes to the ceiling. It looked as if someone communicated with him through telepathy. "Sorry, I have to go-" With a last grin he disappeared in the ground.

"Wait!" Brunette shouted and reached her hand to stop him, in vain. "But Kaya need to do all those things!"

Kaya went back to bed and to her dismay she found out that once again her company is sound of falling water drops. "Hashirama-kun, huh." She pressed her back against the old bed sheets and closed her eye.

_"He's late today." Boy with the bowl haircut said to the petite brunette by his side.  
_

_"Kaya hopes that he will come." Her green eyes darting anxiously over the horizon in the hope of soon seeing her dark-haired friend._

___"Oh, yes-" Hashirama grinned mockingly. "Somehow much you have grown accustomed to Madara, right?" He nudging his elbow into her ribs. "Is that so? Tell me-"_

_"Stop, please-" Kaya giggled as she vainly tried to defend Hashirama's attack. "It's not like that, you're wrong."_

___"Well, tell me how it is-" Hashirama grabbed her fragile wrist and pulled her with him to the ground. The boy sat down beside her and grinned. "Do not worry Kaya, I will not say to him, it'll be our secret." _

___"But, but Kaya has nothing to say-" The brunette seemed nervous, avoiding any eye contact. "Madara-kun is just my friend as well as Hashirama-kun."_

_____"So therefore I do not believe it." Hashirama shook his head and folded his arms across boyish chest. "I've noticed how you look at him, you never gave me this kind of gaze, you know."_ The boy smirked. "I can tell this kind of look is different, you like him, right?"

___"N- no!" Kaya blurted out, her cheeks were dark red._

_____Hashirama burst into laughter. "Relax Kaya, I will not tell him if you do not wish to." He gave her a bright smile._

___Kaya smiled self-consciously._

* * *

"Where have you been?" Madara's voice was dark.

The top half of Zetsu's body appeared from the wall, on his lips were smug grin. "I talked with Kaya-chan."

The reply of a white man immediately caught Madara's attention. Every time he heard her name appeared in his chest special feeling, it was nice and warm. Madara raised an eyebrow in satisfaction. "What did she say?"

"She is hungry-" Zetsu chuckled.

"Yes-" Uchiha smiled. This detail escaped him somewhat. "Zetsu, go out and bring her food and water." He ordered, the creature nodded and disappeared with a grin in the wall.

Madara stood up from his seat and walked slowly to his solitary guest. He wondered how to deal with her _humanity_, perhaps it will be the best if he apply into her some of Hashirama's DNA, she will be able to survive without all those _things_ that are so necessary for all people.

Madara stood in the doorway of her room, he stopped hidden in the dark. Silently his eyes traveled down her body, exploring her every curve, which was hitherto undiscovered by his omniscient gaze. His breathing quickened when he saw her lying form on her back, her bare arms rested above her head, her eye closed. One of her knees was raised higher while her other leg rested flat on the bed. Her navy blue dress was rolled up, revealing her smooth thighs. Her chest raised and fell with steady breath.

Madara slowly ran his tongue over his longing lips. Probably the time has come to take what he wanted for so long. When he was still a boy he had his desires and needs suppressed. Always had to overcome to take off his hands from her, and yet he longed for her touch, longed for intimate contact. Madara chuckled to himself as he remembered that the only place where he could shamelessly indulge his desires were at night in his room. Oh, how foolish and inexperienced he was, when he used his hands to satisfy his needs instead of her body.

...

_Madara was lying in his bed with his legs crossed, his head resting on his hands. He stared at the ceiling, his thoughts wandering somewhere near the girl who stole his first kiss. __He could not organize the confused thoughts and feelings that disturbing his sanity. The boy sighed and closed his eyes. Not that he complained on those feelings which ruled him, they were very pleasant, more than pleasant, they were delightful._

___Down there..._

___Every time her velvety tongue wandered in his mouth he felt that something literally moves with that thing down there. __Is it possible to have such a feeling? He's only fresh fourteen and already desiring for women? Impossible ..._ _Madara took a deep breath, in his mind flashed the memory of their kiss. The sudden ticklish feeling exploded between his thighs, he felt it, it was awake again._

_He felt as something was burning hard down there. Uncontrollably his hand traveled down into his pants and unconsciously he began to stroke his erection, adding him more ablaze sensation. __The pleasurable feeling shot thru his body and he looked down, his eyes widened slightly as he realized that his manhood grew bigger. He felt ashamed and wanted to stop, but as his lust grew his brain stopped cooperating. His body betrayed him and he added more pressure to his erected penis, he felt him pulsed in his shaky hand._

_____He hesitated for a moment, but his desire won this struggle between lust and guilt. Slowly, he gave in and started to stroking himself more and more until he found himself breathing heavily. A quiet moan escaped his lips as he remembered Kaya's lips and her tongue in his memories. __His mind started to make up where else she could travel with her hot tongue and which parts of her body he could touch. Sure, she was only fifteen, but her body was already well shaped, her blossom was so full despite her age. _

_________His hand tightened around his leaking member. He felt all his muscles in his groin started to coil, he pumped faster and faster._ _Tensed feeling become overwhelming, his flanks thrusting uncontrollably forward, intense feeling shook with his entire body. Madara shut tightly his eyes and hiss escaped thru his clenched teeth as he shamelessly cum in his hand. _

___________His breathing grew steadily, slowly. Madara swallowed hard and cursed in his mind. He grumbled over his lack of self-control and felt the sticky liquid in his hand. He went to his bathroom to clean himself and then returned to his bed. The guilt washed over him when he realized that he will not be able to look into her eye after he did this embarrassing thing. Despite his feelings the warm and blissful sensation took over his body and he soon fell asleep._

* * *

Kaya's eye snapped open when she felt pressure on her wrists above her head. She saw Madara's form climbing on top of her, with one of his knees he spreaded her legs wide, causing her yelped in panic.

"Madara-kun-!" The petite brunette gasped when he pressed his body on hers and she felt his hard erection poking right on her honorable place.

"Kiss me-" He demanded and leaned closer with his handsome face. Her green eye was wide open and her breath gone wild when his hips made a harder contact with hers. "Do it like you used to do back then." His voice was so low almost like a growl.

"No." Her whisper shocked him. Madara raised his head and looked at her frightened face. She refused him? How dare she? He own her, she belongs to him, she has no right to deny him.

"Why not?" He grumbled in a low tone.

"Well, we're not kids anymore." Kaya said with short breath. Madara felt her body shaking, oh, how he wished she would shook from the pleasure, that she begged him to take her here and now. But the brunette turned him down. "Now we are adults and Kaya is married, remember? Kaya can't kiss other men."

Madara chuckled. Surely he has not forgotten her husband, her dead husband. His lips lurched into a faint smile, she was still so naive. So trusting and innocent as she once was. Uchiha shinobi closed his eyes and sniffed softly to her auburn hair.

Not yet...

It's not time to be demanded her attention. He didn't want to take this delightful body by force, no. Madara wants to hear her beg, he wants that she will demanded his person, his touches, his kisses, his hardness ... He waited so long for this moment, if he'll wait a little longer nothing happens. Madara is very patient.

When he was a boy he couldn't hold back, but now he has his desires under control, and moreover ...

Patience is virtue.

Madara stood up and left the shocked woman lying on the bed. "Zetsu will bring you food." He turned and started walking away, slowly. "From tomorrow you will not need it anymore."

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"Kaya will see..." Madara chuckled darkly.

* * *

**Okay another chapter done...**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, followed and liked this story:)**

**Hope you will continue to reading this story... :)**

**Please read n' review :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Her change

_**Chapter 5: Her change**_

* * *

_His coal-black eyes followed the girl at his side, now and then he heard the sound of her bells when she move faster with her head.  
_

_"Kaya love apples!" She said cheerfully as she swallowed another piece of red fruit. "Do you want a bite?" She held an apple in front of Madara's face._

_"No." He said quietly and returned his gaze on the river. "Enjoy yourself."  
_

_Madara could not get rid of the shameful memories of last night. He could still see the moment when he gripped into his palm his erected penis. He still felt the blissful feeling when he reached his first orgasm. His breathing became dangerously low and Madara knew that these ideas will only cause for his body to ask for more.  
_

_Uchiha boy gulped, from the corners of his eyes he watched as Kaya pressed her lips on the red apple and took another bite, then she separated her lips from the fruit, leaving her saliva on it.  
_

_This is bad, he thought... He felt hard again._

_"Ka- Kaya." He tried to calm his breath. "I- I have to go now!" Quickly he jumped on his feet and before she could react he ran away._

Madara watched her with satisfied smile. He ordered Zetsu to brought the finest red apples, of course he got another food, too, but Uchiha knew that Kaya love the apples the most.

The brunette was aware that his all-seeing eyes pursued her every move, but because of the hunger that gripped her stomach she paid no attention to him. Her green eye saw the shiny red apple and immediately reached for him. For a moment she rolled it over her hands and then with gusto she bit. Kaya melted into this sweet taste, she rolled her eye back and a soft moan escaped from her throat. "Delicious-" She whispered.

Madara bit into his lower lip when he saw her gesture. She was so seductive and sensual without realizing it. He wanted nothing more than to accede to her, tear her clothes to pieces and take her in the roughest way. He desired to hear her scream his name, to feel on his tongue the taste of her skin, to be buried deep inside her warm core...

Madara frantically blinked away his thoughts and took a deep breath to calm down a bit. Slowly he made his way to the petite woman on the bed. Kaya raised her eye on him, her mouth full of apple so she just quietly watched him as he sat on the edge of the bed right behind her.

"Do you like it?" He asked quietly, his hot breath fanned the back of her neck. His fingers placed her brown strands behind her ear.

Kaya slowly nodded and continued in her eating. It has been a completely new feel for her to be so much nervous next to this man and not knowing what to expect from him. Madara was her friend, actually, except Hashirama, the only one she ever had. Always at his presence she felt safe, relaxed and now she could not take a deep breath in fear of what might follow.

Kaya took another piece and then froze. A piece of apple in her mouth waiting to be chewed, but the brunette was frozen, unable to move, the only thing she felt were Madara's fingers that traveled on her neck.

Madara couldn't just sit in her presence without touching her. It was just an innocent touches, he thought, it would not hurt anyone. His fingers traveled down her neck to bend where his fingers unconsciously took the cloth of her dress down from her shoulder. As soon as his hungry eyes saw the newly exposed skin, he couldn't resist.

His lips followed the trace of his fingers. He started to kiss her soft skin right under her ear and he moved down, slowly. His tongue marked her flesh with wet saliva and then he felt her body tensed. Madara started to nibble her soft spot, his tongue circling around it as a snake, causing, that Kaya almost choked herself with the piece of apple in her mouth. She quickly chewed and swallowed hard, then gasped.

"Ma- Madara-kun!" Apple fell with a light thud on the ground and rolled away into the darkness.

One of Madara's hands sneaked around her waist and brought her fragile body closer to him while his other one grabbed her shaking hand and he led her into his crotch. Soon as Kaya felt the hard bulge in his pants she clutched her palm into fist, refusing to touch him. It seemed that Madara paid no attention to her poor gesture and continued to stroke his erection with her fist, his grip on her wrist was so tight that Kaya soon lost all feel in her hand.

His gentle kisses soon turned into violent biting on her shoulder, making her yelped in pain. His hand moved from her waist to her breasts and he fondled them roughly.

Kaya felt hot tears on her cheek. "Stop please!" She found her voice so hoarse. "Madara-kun! You hurting me!"

The real panic occurred when she felt how Madara led her hand into his pants by force. She tried to struggle against him, but she was too weak and her hand slipped into his pants easily. The cry of fear escaped her lips when she touched his hot throbbing member. She felt how his manhood pulsed and it scared her to the death when Madara gave long deep grunt.

"What are you playing at?" He chuckled. "It's not like you touch him for the first time, remember?"

Woman vainly struggled against his grip. "That was different-" She whimpered desperately. "Back then it was just out of curiosity!"

Madara smirked against her soft skin. "Aren't you curious now?" He licked her neck from the bottom to her ear. "He's different now." Uchiha chuckled menacingly in her ear. "Grab him!"

"NO!" The woman shook frantically with her head and shut her eyes tightly.

Madara's hand left her breasts and rested on her throat, clutching it in strong grip. "Grab him!" He hissed in dominant voice.

Kaya obeyed, with sobs she wrapped her shaky fingers around his hard member. Madara leaned his head back and low vibrating sound came from the back of his throat. "That's it-" His breath was heavy, his gruff voice groaned in her ear and Kaya began to choke with her own breath which stuck in her burning lungs.

The brunette felt a searing pain in her chest. With every breath the distressing pressure on her heart grew stronger. Black darkness slowly enveloped her image before her eye, her head was spinning as if she had just climbed off the carousel.

"I ... I'm gonna be sick!" Kaya clutched tightly her lips when she felt how all the food she had just eaten trying to return back in her mouth. She began to choke, it was impossible for her to breathe. Madara let go of her and abruptly stood up, frowning.

"You're not going to vomit-" He growled irritably. "It's just your imagination, because right now you suffer from hyperventilation." Shinobi grabbed a fistful her auburn hair and forced her to look at him. "Just breathe!"

It was too late to command her what to do, Kaya turned the eye backwards and her body became languid. Madara let go of her hair and brunette's lifeless body collapsed on the bed.

"Damn you!" Uchiha cursed her and breathed long deep sigh. "And here I thought we can get finally some fun." Madara grabbed his still erect dick and shifted him into more comfortable position then he stretched his shoulders and calmed himself completely.

"Zetsu!"

It took only a few seconds before from the ground emerged one of the white figure of Hashirama's clone. He was grinning like a mad. "Say Madara-" He said with his creepy voice. "Why we don't have that thing down there." He pointed with his finger to his crotch.

Madara ignored his question and walked over to the woman who still lay unconscious on the bed. "Is everything ready?" He asked with a hushed voice.

"Of course." Zetsu said. "Do you know in which part of her body will you put Hashirama's DNA?"

Madara leaned down and grabbed her jaw to turn her face to him. For a moment he studied her motionless face, then he reached his other hand to remove brown strands and his fingers brushed gently over her eyepatch, on his lips slight smile. "I got some idea." Shinobi chuckled.

* * *

_"Madara-kun seems to be nervous lately." Auburn-haired girl said to the frowning boy who stood next to her side at the edge of the river. "Kaya done something wrong?" _

_"No." He said simply and pursed his lips, avoiding the eye contact._

_The girl placed her small hand on his shoulder. "Kaya got only one eye, but she's not blind." She smiled slightly. "Tell me, Kaya will do anything for you, you know that, right?"_

_Madara slaped her hand away angrily. "You always saying this!" He barked."But you can't help me with this!" Before his eyes flashed the memory how he shamelessly pleasuring himself almost every night. He cursed in his mind, what the hell went into him?! Why the hell is so hard to resist to this blissful feeling? Where is all his self-control? On the battlefield he mercilessly killing his enemies and the thoughts of women isn't there, but when he's alone he can't help himself..._

_He felt as Kaya wrapped her arms around his torso and her head rested on his back. "Madara-kun, it's true that Kaya can't help you if you don't want to tell her what's bothering you." her voice was so soothing. "We're friends, please let me help you." Madara felt as she stood on her tiptoe and placed one fleeting kiss on his neck._

_He took sharply deep breath as he felt how her gesture lit the fire in his crotch immediately. "I feel different-" He whispered and closed his coal-black eyes.  
_

_"How different?" Kaya asked, she felt his heart beating wildly._

_Madara took one of her hands and slowly led her down, from his chest to his stomach until he passed his waist and rested in his crotch, where she felt something hard. Kaya gasped when she realized that she's touching his penis. _

_"Un...I- ehm...I .."_

_"See-" Madara chuckled. "You can't help me with this."_

_"No, you're wrong." She said quietly and her grip on his body tightened, Madara's eyes widened slightly. "Kaya always saying that she'll do anything for you and I meant it." Madara let go of her hand when he felt how she move on the hem of his pants. Uchiha boy swallowed hard and he could swear he heard her do the same. _

_With her shaky hand she slipped into his pants and gently took his penis into her palm. _

_"K- Kaya!" Madara gasped and grabbed her wrist in shock, but when the pleasure shot thru his body he let go..._

_"If Madara-kun need a help with this then Kaya will do it for him." Even when he heard her voice shaking he couldn't miss the determination that radiated from her. She placed another kiss on his neck and then on his ear causing that boy's breathing grew heavy. "Kaya never did this before so...please, tell- tell her if she do it wrong-"_

_Madara shut his eyes tightly, his lips were slightly parted to allow his shudder breath to come out. He felt embarrassed but happy at the same time when her soft hand rubbed his now erected penis. And then, suddenly..._

_His eyes snapped open when he felt familiar chakra. Uchiha grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand out._

_"Wh- what's wrong?" Kaya was confused. "Was it bad?"_

_"Run." He hissed and his eyes darted over the horizon. _

_Brunette knew that Madara sniffed something so without further questions she began to run._

_The boy stood there with clenched fists. He was more than pissed off, his blissful feeling he felt just moment ago was replaced by anger and hatred. Before his eyes flashed with sharingan, he growled. "Hashirama."_

* * *

Right in the moment when her eyes snapped open, the whole underground base resounded with Kaya's heartbreaking scream.

Somewhere in the dark Madara smirked...

Kaya abruptly sat on the bed and covered her left eye with her hands. She knew, she felt... no, she _saw_ that something isn't right. "M-my- my eye!" As far as her memory goes, she never seen on the left eye and now ... Kaya slowly uncover her left eye and looked around ... she saw. It was so different to see both sides, her vision was balanced.

She stood up and started looking for the owner of the base. "Madara!" She was sure that he heard her scream. "Madara, where are you!"

And there he was...

He stepped from the dark and stood before her. "What's wrong?" He asked calmly with a satisfied smile on his royal lips.

"What do you mean what's wrong?!" Kaya shouted uncontrollably. "What have you done to me?!"

"I've improved you." He announced proudly.

Kaya stared at the man in front of her eyes in disbelief. "Improved?"

"I always thought that you wearing an eyepatch because you don't have your left eye, but you had." He chuckled. "You've been born like that, am I right?" He stepped closer to her and removed her fringe from her forehead. "You should be grateful. You always wore that ridiculous eyepatch and now, I gave you new eye so you can see properly. Why you make such a ruckus?" He smiled slightly.

"But how did you manage to heal my eye?" Kaya caught his hand and rubbed on her cheek. A small flame of hope lit inside her heart. Is it possible that it's still him? The same Madara she once knew? So kind and lovely. For a moment she thought so, but his words blew the flame away and brought her back to reality.

"Kaya-" His voice so sweet. "Who said it's your eye?"

The brunette jerked her head and stepped back from him. "Wh- what do you saying? Who- who's eye is it then?!" Her breath shortened.

"His." Madara pointed with his finger behind her back.

Kaya slowly turned around and her eyes fell on Zetsu who was grinning maliciously. Her eyes widened in an instant when she realized the the white man missing one of his eyes. "Ye- yellow!" She gasped and turned back to Madara. "My left eye is yellow?!" She shouted horrified in his face.

"Sorry-" Madara chuckled, amused. "I couldn't find any other green-"

_**SLAP!**_

_What the hell! _His mind couldn't figure out what happened at first. Slowly he blinked in surprised, his lips was parted slightly, he felt his cheek stings a bit. She had just hit him? Seriously, she did it? Kaya? His innocent and kind childhood friend, sweet Kaya? His Kaya?

"You're a monster!" She hissed venomously. Her voice did not resemble the lovely girl he knew. Her eyes burned with new feeling. Was it hatred? No, it can't be! Kaya doesn't know such a feeling!

Slowly, painfully slowly the bridge of his nose crouched as his teeth grinded. His arm shot quickly forward and caught her throat, brought her closer.

"It seems to me that I have to teach you some manners!" He whispered in a half growl as he stared into her mismatched eyes. "But it doesn't matter." He smiled devilishly and his other hand gripped her waist, crushing their bodies together. "Let's dance, it'll be fun."

* * *

**Yosh! Chapter five done :)**

**Big thanx belongs to **_Sylencia, Charliepan, Tempestuous Gd of Valour-77, JigokuShoujosRevenge, Buddhistguy77 and the guest reader! _**Thank you for your reviews:))) And also thanx everyone who favourited and followed this story :))**

**Oooohhh! And Happy Easter to everyone:)**

**Please R'n'R!**


	6. Chapter 6 - His complacency

**WARNING: Violence, rape, crime act... don't like, don't read, you've been warned.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: His complacency**_

* * *

_"Kaya missed you!" The sobbing girl wrapped her arms furiously around his neck making him winced in irritation._

_"Kaya!" Madara grabbed her wrists and separated her from his form. "Stop being so hypersensitive!" He scolded her, but then a huge blush spread across his cheeks when he noticed her cleavage._

_"Kaya's sorry, but you was away almost two months." She whimpered._

_"Ah!" Madara grinned widely and his chest swelled proudly. "We destroyed their main medical camp on the northern border."_

_"And that's good?" Kaya asked uncertainly._

_"Of course it is!" Madara sat on the ground cross-legged. "If we continue like this, we will soon announce our victory."_

_"Oh I see-" She murmured. "It's really nice to see you smiling." Brunette leaned closer and caught his thin lips. Madara's eyes widened slightly, but soon he relaxed and returned the kiss. And then when he parted his lips and shoved his tongue into her mouth, he remembered their last encounter. Right here, on this river bank, they stood in the most embarrassing situation. He remember how Kaya took his penis in her hand and stroked him._

_The boy felt his cheeks burned while they were kissing. Delightful sensation caused arousal to his manhood. Uncontrollably he gripped her upper arms and blinded by lust he roughly bit her lip._

_"Ouch!" Kaya yelped in pain and covered her mouth with her hands._

_Madara stared at her in shock, he cursed himself for his lack of self-control. "So- sorry!" He blurted and reached his arms to grab her shoulders. "Kaya I did not meant to-"_

_"It's okay!" Kaya smiled and wiped the drop of blood on her lower lip. "It's not your fault Madara-kun, it's Kaya's fault."_

_"Why do you say this?" Madara's fingers brushed on her lips as if he trying to soothe her. "I bit you."_

_"No-" The girl stroked his cheek. "It's Kaya's fault. She doing this to you. She's so selfish. She's doing this because she like it, she like it so much that she does not pay attention to your feelings." Kaya's eye started to fill with tears. "I'm so sorry Madara-kun! Kaya is such a shameless person, but she just can't help it! It feels so good when we doing this, my body- my body feels so light and it's as if someone tickled me in my stomach!" Kaya suddenly jumped to her feet, tears rolled down her cheek. "You shouldn't talk to Kaya anymore, because she's not good!"  
_

_"Whoa!" Madara reached out his hand to stop her, but she ran fast. "Ka- Kaya!"_

_Confused boy watched her as she disappeared among the rocks. "She's fast-" He breathed out. "She gave me no chance to say that I also like it."  
_

_..._

Kaya was lying on her stomach, her face was buried in the pillow. After a while she turned on her back, when the musty smell of old bed sheets got too deep into her sensitive nose. She closed her mismatched eyes. "Yeah, it's Kaya's fault that he's like this now." She muttered.

* * *

"What am I waiting for?" He whispered under his breath while his ghoulish eyes followed her every move.

Slowly he made his way to her. Kaya's eyes fell on his form when he stopped next to the bed. "What do you want?" Kaya groaned quietly. Madara was irritated by the change in her voice, also the way she look at him was different, she frowned.

Madara felt great urge to slap that cocky expression from her face, just few seconds kept him from reaching his hand and hit her, but he restrained himself. He pressed his hands into fists and inhaled sharply thru his nose. "I guess it's time for you to learn some rules."

"Kaya don't understand-"

Soon as she could finish her words Madara grabbed fistful her hair and yanked her on her knees in front of him. Panic gripped her chest and her breath grew faster. "Ma- Madara!" She tried to struggle, but his grip in her hair only tightened and she winced in pain as she felt her scalp burning.

"First rule-" He said with deep voice, frowning. "Always obey me!" Madara reached his free hand and undid his pants. Kaya watched with horror as he slipped his hand inside and pulled out his limp penis. "Second rule-" He started to stroke him slightly. "Do not talk back, no complaints or bad mouthing."

Kaya shut her eyes tightly and covered her mouth with both hands. Desperate sobs escaped from her throat as she tried to ignore the pain in her scalp which was caused by Madara's strong grip on her hair.

"You're smart enough to know want I want you to do." Madara chuckled, her fear radiated from her and he could sense it with every cell in his body. "I'm sure that something so simple can not spoil even someone clumsy like you." As he spoke, he felt a flicker of arousal. The whole fact that he dominates her now pleasured him, his mind was excited thus his manhood hardened.

Kaya almost felt the irrepressible desire to hit her balled fist into his most honorable place, but as she knew, unfortunately, she was a weak ninja, no weak woman who seeks harmony and peace and tried hard to avoid war and violence. Also, the fear of what may come after her act was much greater than any of her courage.

Madara reached his hand and grabbed one of her wrists, trying to get to her mouth. "It's useless to fight against it." He enjoyed his role as a her ruler. "Remember rule one-" He chuckled. "This is the punishment for your bad behaviour. Your childishly-minded act must be reprimanded." He pulled one her hand away, only her left hand covered her mouth now.

Kaya's mind couldn't desperately found way out of this situation, because the dread paralyzed her completely. The struggle began. The part of her told her to obey him before it was too late to do anything, because he may lose his patience with her hesitation, the other part of her felt too disgusted to move herself on his now fully erected manhood. His hand tightened in her hair as a warning.

"If you trying to waste my time, let me remind you that we have a plenty of time." Uchiha shinobi smirked, still patiently waited for her motion.

Madara watched with satisfaction as she finally pulled her hand away and revealed her mouth. Slowly she leaned closer to his hardened length, her eyes still tightly shut. Kaya felt how the fury tried to burn her entire body, but despite her disdain she opened her mouth, shakily. Madara felt completely aroused by this situation, his body shifted slightly as he watched her lips twisted in reluctance took the tip of his cock into her mouth, then she moved down slowly until she took full lenght.

As soon as Madara felt the hotness of her mouth that wrapped around his pulsing cock, he yanked her hair to push further until the tip touched the back of her throat. The dominate male made her gag reflexively, Kaya's shaking hands clutched the fabric at the end of his shirt, her stomach complained violently, she opened her tearfully eyes and met his blazing sharingan. Maybe it was apprehension that forced her throat muscles to relax. She tried to suctioned air thru her nose as her stomach roiled. Kaya feared if he will push once again, she may lose the control of it and she will vomit.

It took good two minutes until she calmed herself. Kaya raised her narrowed mismatched eyes on him, Madara's gaze was cold. "Still resisting?" He growled with clear impatience in his voice. "Try to imagine that you wish to do this. Maybe it does not add to your efforts, but it may erase the hateful look you now carry in your eyes."

Kaya tried to blink away her contempt, suffocating feel still trying to overcome her, she tried to cleared her mind, nausea, loathe, pain all those negative feelings raged inside her. She restrained herself when she felt the urge to clicked her teeth down on his hard dick and thus show him what she thought about his manners of punishment. Somehow she managed to obey his hypocritical first rule and she started to move with her mouth on his manhood up and down.

Kaya added sucking, harder, twisting her tongue around his fully erected member every so often, everything just to get over with as soon as possible. She felt her bitter tears rolled down her right cheek, it seems that Zetsu's yellow eye can't produce the tears. Madara tried to move with his hips, too, everytime he rubbed the tip of his cock on the back of her burning throat she gagged uncontrollably, but when she felt his hand tightened in her hair she managed to hold her bile inside.

Kaya was forced to swallow here and there as she felt her saliva running down her chin. The agony tried to get the best from her body, but still she forced herself to move her numb lips on his leaking cock.

Madara shut his eyes, he cursed that he started everything in standing position, he was forced to lock his knees to keep himself in balanced position as she added more and more efforts. His breath grew uneven as she sucked him harder and harder, at the end this blowjob was more effectively than she planned to. She milking him with her wet mouth sensually, harder, and he held her with his both fists tangled in her brown hair to keep himself calm, he tried to hide his growing satisfaction, but in truth he wanted to thrust harder against her.

"More- more-" He hissed thru his clenched teeth as he couldn't remain impassive to her effort. Sensual feeling that continued to build couldn't been ignore anymore. "Faster!" Madara barked and Kaya felt pure hate towards him at that moment which caused that the movements with her tongue heightened around his swollen dick, her lips tightened until she felt his pulsing veins, still sliding up and down on him when his groan hitted her sensitive ears.

His hands yanked violently against roots of her hair when he, quite suddenly, cum. His husky groan turned into long growl, his eyes rolled back and he shut them tightly. Hot thick liquid spurted into her mouth and she instinctively jerked back in aversion, her eyes squeezed immediately when she tasted salty semen on her tongue. Madara, however, won't let her go yet. He released her hair and cupped the back of her head, forced her to took his full lenght back into her mouth. He thrust hard against her as he teasingly rode his climax.

Despite her efforts, Kaya was forced to overcome her gag reflex and swallow thick fluid that was pumped into her mouth in order to avoid suffocation. Madara growled, still thrusting harder against her when the ticklish feeling seduced him do it again and again, everytime he did, he felt the back of her throat kissed the tip of his cock.

Kaya felt she would vomit as she continued to swallow salty liquid, but then unable to play this sick game anymore she gagged. Madara's omniscient eyes noticed her unwillingness and thus he thrust deeper in her throat and stood still for a few seconds, caused that poor woman almost lost her consciousness. This act finished him off, panting he released his grip in her hair. Kaya used her last strength and pushed herself from him, collapsed on the cold floor.

Kaya felt her knees hurt violently, stomach revolted wildly, her head felt dizzy and what's more the inside of her mouth still literally pinched with the taste of the liquid from his manhood.

And then it came.

Kaya got quickly on her four as she emptied her stomach next to his feet. Her tears rolled down relentlessly and she felt her snot on her upper lip, the vomiting brunette felt disgusted with herself. Madara made despising face and he pulled up his pants. "You have to clean this up after yourself." His voice was satisfied and calm.

In the other situation Madara would steal a kiss from her, but now he was disgusted with this sick woman on the floor so he just snorted and left her in pitiful state.

* * *

Shortly after Uchiha left, Zetsu appeared in front of the sobbing girl. Kaya would never imagine herself to think this, but she was happy to see him. He brought her clean clothes, it was just simple plain black kimono, but it smelled nice. With her old dress she cleaned the content of her stomach on the floor and Zetsu took everything out.

She was grateful that the artificial man helped her and soon as he left she dropped her exhausted body on that dirty bed and let her mind to drift into the nothingness.

* * *

**Yosh!**

**Allow me to apologize to those who are disgusted with this chapter, but you've been warned at the beginning...  
**

**No one said that all stories have to be sweet and cute and full of rainbow...**

**If you want to turn your insults on me, go ahead, am prepared so please leave your reviews :))))))**


	7. Chapter 7 - His heartburning

**_Chapter 7 : His heartburning_**

* * *

_"Tell him-" The boy insisted, one-eyed girl sat next to his side and watched with awe their friend as he trained with shurikens._

_"No." Kaya shook her head. "If Kaya will tell him she might lose his friendship."_

_"Nonsense-" Hashirama snorted. "Madara is not that type of guy who will let the feelings take control over his actions." Then he grinned and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. "I think you would be perfect match for this stubborn jerk, I'm pretty sure you would be able to warm his heart."_

_Kaya felt as her cheeks flushed. She did not wish anything else than tell Madara how she really feel about him, but this reality was just too rough. They were just mere kids living in the war, today they're friends, tomorrow lovers and day after tomorrow enemies._

_Hashirama probably sensed her doubts and he gifted her with a big smile. "Don't let your doubts win. Madara will never hurts you, trust me Kaya."_

_"Hashirama-kun is always so kind to me-" Kaya said almost with a whisper._

_"Because we're friends." Senju boy winked at her._

...

Kaya blinks several times with her eyes, she could not determine if it was morning, afternoon or night, but she felt like she had enough of sleep. Slowly she sat on the bed, her feet touched the cold ground and her hands found her stomach. For a moment she stroked her belly, feeling like a dead person without food or needs of bathroom.

She closed her eyes and her mind roiled wildly with the thought of a last night, or was it today, this morning probably? Who knows...

Kaya scanned the room quickly, Madara wasn't present yet. She took a deep breath. She did not want to lose this warm feel she had in her heart now. It was just a dream, but still, it made her feel better after that violent act Madara done on her.

Senju Hashirama, the most kindest person she ever met. Where is he now? "I hope he's not dead." Kaya muttered when she realized that Madara and Hashirama were enemies of life and death...well, at least from Madara's side.

She rose from the bed and decided that little research won't hurt anybody. She headed towards first passage which she saw. Kaya walked slowly, every her step was led with fear that she might see him. He could be hidden in every dark corner, watching her, haunting her...

Her breath grew faster and deep, her multicolored eyes darted from side to side and her hands helped her to feel her surroundings when the place was too dark for her to see.

Then her foot made a step into the nothingness and she fell flat on her stomach, into the unconsciousness sent her a sharp pain on her forhead.

...

_"Kaya-chan!" Hashirama ran towards small brunette on the ground, his face worried. He knelt beside her and his eyes fell on her bleeding knee. "Let me heal you!" He blurted and after few hand seals his hands were wrapped into green light. Before he could place his hand full of healing chakra on her wound, she stopped him with a slight smile on her lips._

_"It's okay Hashirama-kun, Kaya will heal by herself."_

_"No-" Boy with a bowl haircut shook his head, his expression changed to apologetic. "It's my fault. I shouldn't train with you-"_

_"Kaya wanted!" She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Kaya asked you to do it, it's not your fault." Her mood dropped. "Hashirama-kun and Madara-kun are so strong, Kaya is just so weak-"_

_"Don't say that-" Hashirama smiled warmly. "Your skills improved since I first met you. You're fast and you have a good and sharp senses-"_

_"Yes, but everything else is just no good." Kaya pouted. "Ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu...just no good."_

_Hashirama took of his hands from her knee which was completely healed and smiled. "Then let me help you! I'll be your teacher!" He pointed his thumb up with a wide smile while Kaya giggled and cheerfully nodded._

* * *

Madara took her unconscious body gently in his arms, he frowned. Why the hell she was on the ground and her forehead bled? Maybe she looked for a weapon, he thought as he found her in the weapons depot.

He brought her back to the bed and placed her on the old sheets. "Zetsu-" Madara called over his shoulder.

It took only few seconds for artificial man to appear next to Madara's side. "Did you call?" He asked with a sly grin. "What the hell happened to her?"

"You tell me." Madara frowned.

"I'm not her personal nanny." Zetsu put his hands on his hips. "It must be clear to you that sooner or later this woman tries anything."

"I see that you are accustomed to speak to me very carelessly." Madara snorted. "I want you to watch her in my absence."

"Should I stay with her now?"

"Zetsu-" Madara closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "I said in my absence, as you can see, I'm still here."

"Oh well..." White man shrugged. "I'm going to check it out. It seems that Senju Tobirama reaches the place of the second Hokage."

"Exactly as I thought-" Uchiha chuckled, his eyes followed the white Zetsu until he disappeared in the ground.

Madara sat on the edge of the bed next to the unconscious brunette. He reached out his hand and his fingers wiped the blood from her forehead, which slowly began to dry. This woman lying in his bed inexplicably fascinated him. He himself could not explain why, but this woman ruined his innocent soul, it was probably the reason for his desire for her.

Without realizing it, he leaned down and without thinking pressed his lips to hers, but only for a fleeting moment. His hand began to travel around her waist, his fingers stopped at her white waistband that held her black kimono together. His hands shook and his breath deepened when he realized that before his hungry eyes was exposed her naked flesh. One of his hand began to travel up on her chest, feel her soft breasts, smooth skin. He felt his lips went dry and he had to ran his tongue on them to wet them again, then he cursed in his mind.

Uchiha Madara is taking advantage of an unconscious woman, how poor and pitiable, he thought and dressed her back. His hands just won't let go, still he touched her, he ran his hands across her covered curves. Madara leaned down again and caught her lips, then he smirked when he felt her shift under him.

Kaya slowly woke up, her eyes were closed and she felt something heavy on her form, she realized that someone kissing her. Without realizing the reality she smiled against those lips slightly and slowly she gave in... So soft and warm they were, kissing her so passionately, it must be Kego-san, she thought and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Madara was satisfied enough with her respond, hungrily he deepened the kiss and without waiting for her permission he stuck his tongue inside her mouth to taste all of her. His hands roughly rummaged over her body, pleasing growl vibrated in his throat.

The brunette doubted in that moment, was this really her husband? So crude and impatient? He never kissed her that way, he never touched her that way... and were those his hair she felt on her skin? So long and thick... And what exactly happened? Why she felt that sharp pain in her head? While their tongues danced, Kaya inhaled that so-familiar scent, his scent, Madara's spicy scent.

Suddenly, reality fell on her so heavily like a bag full of stones. Her eyes snapped open and desperate yelp tried to escape from her throat. "Madara!" Kaya gasped when she broke the kiss. She realized everything painfully quickly, it wasn't dream, she was there with him, trapped in his web. Madara was completely amused by her attempt to escape from his grip. He caught her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"C'mon Kaya-" He chuckled. "I thought we already discuss my rules." Shinobi leaned down and started to tease her sensitive spots on her neck. The brunette tried to calm her fast breathing, she used her knees to get him off of her, but Madara only snorted over her poor gesture and nobly lay down between her thighs. "Remember first rule." He huskily whispered in her ear and then his tongue found its way to her earlobe.

Kaya cursed herself inwardly when Madara nibbled her sensitive spot, as if this bastard know that she will respond on his touch. She bit her lower lip to avoid her moan to come out when she felt a wave of arousal, Madara knew it, she could almost see his smirk.

"Surrender to me-" He whispered sensually.

Madara raised his face to get a better view on her, their eyes met and shinobi fooishlly thought that he won. Slowly he leaned down to be able to touch her lips again when she suddenly started to scream.

Ninja immediately changed his expression from satisfied to outraged, his deep frown proved that he was in the mood to kill someone, unfortunatelly, Kaya was his company right in that moment.

"Will you shut up?" Madara growled. "No one hears you!"

Kaya wasn't able to hear his angry voice as she was drowned in her own screams. Her throat burned and her head felt dizzy, but she continued, her voice loud and clear, she screamed in terrified fear that he might do worse this time.

She screams for help, for anyone, but no one came and then, his name came to her mind out of the blue. Kaya shouted his name in long desperate cry, her voice so hoarse. "HASHIRAMA! ! !" Then she started to cry, so despairingly and ruefully like she never did before. She stopped her struggle against him and just keep crying like a little girl.

Madara stared at her in disbelief, his eyes slightly widened. "Hashi...rama" Muttered under his breath. He loosened his grip and let go of her wrists, the woman immediately curled into ball and hid her face in the pillow.

"Hashirama, you said?" He asked, this time louder.

Kaya felt the raising anger in him, she stopped her cry and waited for his respond. She felt her body shuddered, her fear was overwhelming.

Madara hung his head and his shoulders began to shake. Kaya raised her head and her eyes widened when she saw that he laughing. Louder and louder until the whole cave was resounded by his evil deep laugh. The woman just stared at him, unable to say a single word.

"Hashirama, huh-" Madara continued in his mad laugh, he ran his hand thru his long mane. Then he calmed himself, his voice slowly died down, just his deep breath was heard. "Say-" He said deeply, the smirk on his face. "Did you stole his purity, too?"

"What-" Kaya breathed in whisper.

"I asked if you stole his innocent soul, just like you did that to me." His ghoulish eyes mercilessly pierced thru her.

"You're not innocent at all!" Kaya barked, but her voice wasn't that loud as she wished him to be.

"But I was!" Madara spat back on her. His arm pulled out quickly and within second he held fistful of her hair, his face just inch from hers. Kaya clenched her teeth to divert her attention from her burning scalp. "My mind and body was immaculate until you came and opened the door to the land of pleasure-" Madara hissed insidiously into her flushed face.

"I saw you two-" He continued, his fury radiated from him. "I saw him how he touched you, I saw when you embraced him-" He pulled her hair violently, a cry of pain escaped from her lips. "Say, did you felt good, huh?"

"N-no!" Kaya held tightly on his arm to prevent him to pull her hair anymore, in vain, her strenght was nothing against him. "I refused him back then!" The tears rolled down her cheek.

"Ho?" Madara chuckled. "And why is that?"

"Because...because-" Kaya shut her eyes tightly. "I loved you."

She felt as he released her hair and his calloused hand found its way to her face. He wiped her tears and caressed her cheek. "Tell me-" He leaned closer. "Do you love me now?"

Kaya gasped, her eyes opened and she stared at him. She tried to find something that would tell her that he's the lovely boy she loved so much, but everything in vain. His eyes were cold, his face held unfamiliar expression, even his touch was strange to her. "No-" She whispered. "You're not that man I used to love."

"Yes I am-" He cupped her cheeks and brought her forehead to rest on his. "It's you who changed. You always tried to make me jealous." His voice was suddenly different. Madara closed his eyes and his whisper was so tender. "Just be that Kaya I used to know and we'll both be satisfied."

"No, you're wrong." Kaya said quietly. She raised her arms and shakily she placed her palms on his face. She closed her eyes...

There...

Kaya felt it. When she caressed his cheeks, she felt the spark inside her did not die yet. His scent teased her nostrils since the first time she met him, his silky hair was always so tempting for touch. Right in that moment she felt like a child again. Surrounded by Madara, she felt so peacefully, but then those precious feelings were destroyed by his violent act he did.

Before her eyes appeared image of him as he held her hair and she knelt before him, pleasuring him with her mouth...

Kaya jerked her head back and shuddered. "No-" She shook her head. "I'm not the one who changed. It's you!"

Madara's face slowly deepened with a frown. "You did not care when we were the kids and as the adult you have prejudices?"

"When we were the kids we've been inexperienced, it was just curiosity-" Kaya defended herself with raised hands in front of her. "Just childish games- we both knew that we would never go further than kissing-"

"Childish game?" Madara raised his eyebrow and rose from his bed. "In that case-" He undid his pants and Kaya's eyes widened in horror. "Let _me_ play with _you_ now."

"N-no-!" Brunette gasped and jumped from the bed. She wanted to run, but Madara's hand grabbed her kimono and yanked her roughly back, Kaya fell on her knees.

"You like to be on your knees, do you?" Madara chuckled, amused.

"P-please, don't... don't do this!" The poor woman started to cry again. "Don't hurt me please!"

"No..." Shinobi shook his head. He grabbed her upper arms and helped her stood on her weak legs. "It will not hurt-" His voice was soothing. "Just let me assure you-" He sat her back on the bed. "You won't scream Hashirama's name tonight-" He grossly spread her legs with his knee. "It's Madara..." He smirked devilishly. "Remember, woman!" Was his last words before he clutched her throat and pushed her violently on the bed.

Only hopeless cry managed to escape from her lips.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the delay...From now on I will try my best and update more often. I guess it'll be easier now when am about to finish one of my stories, so there will be more time for the rest of stories...**

**Anyway guys, thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate it!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter...please R'n'R :)))**

**Thank you...**


	8. Chapter 8 - Her shame

**WARNING: Lemon...**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Her shame**_

* * *

_Fifteen years old brunette walked slowly thru the medical camp. Thanks to her abilities she was finally able to choose where she will be mostly useful in the time of war. Her thoughts wandered somewhere near the river where she frequently meet her friends. _

_ "Stop it, Yoshi-kun!" Suddenly Kaya heard giggling woman. The girl came closer to one of the tents and peeked with her one eye inside. She saw couple on the mat in lovely embrace, woman had her legs wrapped around man's waist while he nibbled her neck. "Yoshi-kun someone can see us-" Woman complained quietly, then a low moan escaped her lips._

_Kaya saw the man's hand slipped under her shirt. Young brunette turned around and left those two in privacy._

_..._

_"You seems to be quiet today." Madara raised his thin eyebrow. Kaya sat on the ground. Since she came, she kept her mouth shut. "Tell me what's bothering you." The black-haired boy sat next to her side._

_"Sorry Madara-kun." She smiled sheepishly. "Kaya just thought about something, nothing's wrong, really."_

_"Then tell me what you thought about." Madara said lazily and threw the stone into the river._

_"N- no!" Her face flushed. "It's nothing..." Kaya looked away from him._

_Madara's eyes slightly widened when he noticed her red cheeks. "Is it... is it something about...you know-" He felt embarrassed, his face with hint of pink._

_"Sort of-" Kaya whispered._

_Young boy cursed inwardly. Only mere thought about those things and he immediately feels the arousal in his lower part. He hate this feature about himself, such a juvenile and childish, like he isn't able to control his emotions. He hate it, but he couldn't resist. "Tell me." His voice acted on his own. "Tell me what is it." He cursed again, why he just can't shut his mouth?_

_"No!" Girl shook her head frantically. "It's embarrassing!"_

_"C'mon-" Madara snorted. "I guess we already broke the walls of awkwardness."_

_The girl looked onto her hands that were folded in her lap, her cheeks still dark red. "Kaya wondered if some girl ever touched you?" Her murmur was barely hear._

_Madara leaned closer to get a better sound. "What do you mean by touched me?" He asked uncertainly, his eyebrows raised. "You did." He added._

_"Uhn..." Kaya jerked her head to look at him. "I know, but I mean... did you ever...un-" Brunette sighed desperately. "Never mind-!" She shook her head. "I shouldn't ask-"_

_Kaya wanted to rose from the ground, but in a split of second she was pinned underneath Madara, both of them had their eyes widened. Even the young boy did not expect his body to move so quickly. He held tightly on her shoulders, his breathing was heavy, his parted lips couldn't find the right words._

_After few hesitating minutes Kaya shakily lift her arms and placed her hands onto Madara's waist, she felt the boy tensed under her touch, their eyes still locked._

_Uchiha boy found his voice so hoarse when he finally spoke. "Did you ever... been touched by anyone?" He asked warily._

_Kaya bit her lower lip and shook her head slightly. "No-"_

_"Good-" Madara said almost in whisper and leaned down to be able to catch her lips._

_..._

Madara still held her throat while his tongue tastes her skin under her ear lobe. He chuckled against her soft flesh when he remembered their encounter, he should take her back then, to make her his. No matter that his age was only fifteen, he was mature enough.

Kaya struggled against his form. "Madara-kun please, stop this insanity!" Woman begged him while she had to curse herself inwardly when the flicker of arousal shot thru her body. Unfortunatelly, Madara was deaf to her pleas. His free hand fondled her clothed breast while his lips made their way to met hers. His hips made a contact with her crotch in a gentle rhyme, once, twice, again and again.

Kaya was able to feel his hard bulge that touched her honorable place. She was forced to bit her lower lip to avoid her moan to escape from her throat. She fought against the thrill that slowly but surely started to build inside her. "P-please...don't-" She gasped. Her voice complained and she used her words to fight against him, but her body already knew that she lost the fight when she unwittingly started to move with her hips to met his delicate thrusts.

Madara's hand left her breast and opened her kimono to tease her nipples. His name came from her lips in a low breath, Kaya gave up. He won and now he wants to claim his price for this victory. "I knew it-" He whispered huskily into her ear. "You like this, don't you-" The grip on her throat tightened and he slipped deftly beneath the fabric that kept her womanhood protected.

Kaya arched her back, she pressed her bare breasts against his chest as he started to circling with his fingers around her clit, teased her in the most blissful torture. Madara leaned his head down, his tongue twirled around her hard nipple.

"Madara-" Kaya moaned louder, arching her back even more. The grip on her throat was still tight, but when his fingers slid inside her yearning entrance, she forgot about the half-suffocating feeling.

"Like it like that?" Madara smirked when his eyes fell on her lovesick face, her eyes burned with desire. He pumped his fingers in and out her wet pussy while his lips pressed against hers in heated kiss. Their tongue started to rub together, their salive mixed as Kaya eagerly swallowed everything from him.

Longing woman raised her arms, one of her hands clutched his firm shoulder while the other one caught the back of his neck to deepened their kiss. Madara broke the kiss and for a brief moment admired her kiss-swollen lips. "You want it, don't you?" He thrusted his fingers faster and deeper, creating nasty sounds from all her wetness. "Say that you want it!" He growled, his teeth caught roughly her lower lip while his hand created magic in her burning cunt.

"Kaya...want it-" She panted. "Kaya want it!" Her face played all shades of red as she clutched fistful his dark hair.

Madara's hand stilled inside her. "Then take it-" He cockily challenged her and removed his fingers. He knew she was close, he felt her walls clenched around him. Although he wished nothing more then give it to her hard, he still had his principles. Uchiha Madara never gave any women pleasure for free.

...

* * *

_The young boy still held the brunette pinned underneath him. Her arms traveled from his waist across his back, their lips danced in passionate kiss. Madara broke the kiss and locked his dark gaze with her green eye, his cheeks held the pink color. "I don't want you to be touched by anyone else than me-" He stated huskily, then his eyes widened in surprise. This thought just flashed thru his mind, he did not want to say that loud._

_"Kaya wants you to touch her-" She whispered and reached her arms to open her shirt for him. "No one else...just Madara-kun." She revealed her round full chest, smooth flesh worked on the boy like a trigger. Uchiha ninja stared at her breasts with mouth slightly opened and wide eyes. He was literally thrown into a trance, he felt his saliva started to gather into his mouth thus he was forced to swallow heavily._

_Madara's hands itched uncomfortably as he wanted to touch her, to feel her skin under his finger tips. One part of him told him to listened his male instincts, but the other part, his inner innocent part, told him to not let to spoil himself even more. The struggle inside of him seemed to be too visible for young girl, or perhaps too long. Kaya's face flushed even more, she sheepishly covered her chest. "So-sorry." She murmured. "Kaya did not mean to upset you, Madara-kun."_

_"N-no." The boy blurted out. "I'm...I'm not upset! I just... I just never-!" He cursed inwardly as she slowly rose on her feet. "Don't go Kaya!"_

_The brunette turned her back on him. "So embarrassing-" She squeaked.  
_

_..._

Kaya knelt on the bed, slowly she cupped Madara's cheek and pressed her lips on his. Melting immediately into his warmth, deeply and deeply her tongue traveled to met his. Her mind was aware of her actions, but her body just did not want to stop. Hungrily she absorbed all his heat, his breath, his passion drowned in her mouth. She admired him since they were children, she loved him since she first saw him, she wanted him since she first kissed him.

All those feelings she had for him were locked away for so long, now with every touch, with every kiss she slowly breaks the wall that kept her emotions hidden. her unbearable desire for this man tried to get on the surface, tried to overcome her, to dominate her...and she let it win, her animalistic behaviour took over her rational actions.

It was so embarrassing for Kaya to see herself like this, she did not recognize this woman on the bed. Sure she was with man before, but Kego never induce in her such a wild desire. She kissed Madara eagerly, her hands rummaged across his chest, her nails scratched the fabric that covered his naked skin and he enjoyed her thirst.

Uchiha Madara was such a strong poison. He intoxicated every cell in her trembling body. All her senses were fooled by this man. Her sense of smell was attacked by his provocative spicy scent, her eyes were blinded by his handsome features, her hearing deafened by his low growl that sends chills down her spine and her touch was seduced by his entire masculine form.

Without even realizing it she sat astride on his lap, his hands caressed her thighs, their lips fought in passionate harmony. Madara sensed her impatience as she pulling his hair and her teeth sank into his neck. He leaned his head back, satisfied smile on his lips. "That's right Kaya-" His low growl turned her desire even more on. "Take it...take it all."

Kaya locked her mismatched eyes with his half-open gaze, she fought inside to suppress the urge run away from this man, because the bigger part of her needed him, wanted him...

Suddenly, the longing woman inside her took over her body, her mind went blank. She ripped his shirt in half revealing for her eyes his naked torso. She thrusted her womanhood against his hard bulge in his pants, her tongue found his nipples. Madara hissed in pleasure, his ego was pleased by her actions. He let her to led him into blissful agony, his hands slowly undressed her.

Her common sense still tried to warn her about the possible side effect of her actions, but her desire overcame all her doubts. While her hands worked on his pants, her lips gave a sensual treatment to his chest. Madara slowly rested his back on the bed, with laziness in his movements he somewhat helped the woman with his clothes.

...

Soon, both of them were naked. Kaya lay underneath his strong body, her legs wide open, her arms pinned above her head. Madara enjoyed the role as her torturer, he knew that his ghost-like kisses roiled her skin, his touches tormented her body and everytime his hard lenght came closer to her entrance she shuddered with shaky breath.

"Who would have thought-" Madara whispered in her ear. "You're such a keen in the bed." He chuckled, then he claimed her hot lips. As he kissing her, he pushed the tip of his cock further into her entrance. Kaya arched her back, the loud moan came from her lips, Madara swallowed everything eagerly as he felt himself to be more and more impatient. The warmth of her wetness kissed the tip of his pulsing member, sending shivers thru his body.

Enough of waiting, he thought, it's time to take what should have been his long time ago.

With half growl and half moan he thrust his lenght inside, slowly as he wanted to savor this feeling.

Finally...

Deep low growl came from his throat as he felt the tip of his cock touched her womb. He pushed even more, even though there wasn't any space where he could go anymore. Kaya desperately struggled to free her wrists from his strong grip. Sensual moan escaped her mouth as she felt the pressure within her. She wanted to touch him, to feel his naked flesh, to bury her nails deep into his skin. Kaya bit her lower lip.

Finally...

She waited for this moment since she kissed him for the first time and she knew that he wanted her, too.

Immediately after he tasted her inner self, Madara gained pace, thrusting in and out, kissing her moaning lips and massaging her soft breasts. One of his hands still held her wrists above her head to make her more hopeless. Soon, his thrusts were harder, slapping skin were acompanied by her loud moans and his low growls, here and there he hissed as he hitted the right angle.

Kaya was more than desperate. Her moans turned into cry of pleasure, her struggle against his grip become weaker as she felt herself near to the blissful paradise. She wanted to touch him so badly, but she was not allowed to feel his body.

Madara shuddered. "Fuck-" The angry hiss left thru his clenched teeth as he felt himself on the edge. Although he wasn't alone, Kaya's hot walls clenched around him and he knew she was close, too.

Madara slowed his pace. He buried his dick deep inside her and did circling movements with his hips. He locked his eyes with her face. Her pleasurable expression did not satisfy him, suddenly he felt the anger rushed inside him. While he still ride teasingly slowly inside her he used his free hand to catch her throat. "You..." He panted as he felt his climax right on the tip of his dick. "You screamed _his_ name!" His grip on her throat tightened. Madara felt even more arousal as her face changed from pleasure to fear. "Why don't you scream my name?!" He barked, thrusting again harder in and out her pussy.

Kaya felt how she lose the air intake. She felt ashamed, despite her pitiful state she still enjoyed the pleasure that Madara created on her body. She hated to admit it, but she like it, she love when he dominate her violently like that.

His fingers clutched her neck harder when he, with a loud growl, climaxed inside. His hot seeds filled her womb and Madara roughly rode his orgasm, still in and out with hard thrusts.

Kaya rolled her eyes back, her mind went blank when she, half-suffocated, came into the heaven. Her toes curled in delightful agony as her orgasm reached the highest peak. She couldn't scream, because of the strong grip on her throat, so she underwent her climax in muteness. Soon as the pleasure left her, she felt the urge for precious air and she started to struggle against Madara again.

"What is it Kaya?" Madara smirked, still panting. "Do you want more?" He released her throat, Kaya started to breath furiously. Madara watched her satisfied. "Did you like it?" He chuckled.

"No-" Her face flushed in embarrassment. She cursed herself inwardly, of course she like it, but was too ashamed to admit it.

"You're such a bad liar!" His laughter echoed thru the cave. "I know you want more-" He leaned closer and kissed her passionately, his now-limp dick still inside her.

"Why-" Brunette broke the kiss. "Why did you do this?" Her voice quiet.

"Me?" Madara chuckled and lay next to her, Kaya immediately covered herself with bed covers. "It was you who wanted me so eagerly, remember?"

"Such a shame-" She squeaked quietly. "Kaya is such a shameless woman-"

"Oh yes you are!" The man laughed again. He reached his arm and pulled her closer to his chest. "It's only few days since your husband died and you already sucked another dick and let yourself be fucked in such a shameless way."

Kaya's eyes widened. "What-!" She gasped. The woman wanted to left the bed, but Madara gripped her strongly.

"Lay down!" Madara barked and climbed on top of her. "Your sins are done, it's too late to remedy." He smirked devilishly and kissed her neck while tears rolled down her temples.

* * *

**Yosh!**

**Hello guys...another chappie done for ya, hope you like it :)**

**Thanks everyone who left the reviews, I really appreciate it!**

**Until another chapter, see ya! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Her way of punishment

**_Chapter 9: Her way of punishment_**

* * *

_"Ah, thank you young man!" Hashirama_ _exclaimed happily when young vendor passed him some herbs in paper bag._

_"You welcome-" Black-haired man smiled politely. "Visit our shop again Hashirama-san."_

_"Definitely I will!" Senju Hashirama smiled brightly and left the shop._

_The tall man with spiky black hair turned and left into the back room. Meanwhile, stepped into his shop person in a black cloak with a hood on her head. "Excuse me-" Woman spoke in quiet voice. "Is somebody here?"_

_The vendor heard her voice thus he came back into the shop. "Welcome-" He smiled. "How may I help you?"_

_"Un...I...ehm-" The woman seemed to be really nervous, she paced across the shop as if she looking for something specific. "Kaya need something!" Suddenly she blurted out._

_"Oh-" The owner of the shop was surprise by her sudden outburst. "Well, Kaya-san tell me what is it that you need?"_

_"Kaya need some herbs that will help her feel better." She said quietly, uncertainty in her voice._

_"Fine-" The man nodded. "But you have to tell me what's bothering you." He tried to catch the sight of her face, but it was useless as she continuously turned her back on him, plus that black hood on her head... "Maybe if you pull that hood from your head, we might be able to discuss your problem Kaya-san."_

_"No-" Kaya shook her head. "That's not good. Kaya don't like when people watching her-"_

_"Why not?" The vendor asked with curiosity, then his lips modeled fine smile. "I'm pretty sure that under the hood lurks a beautiful woman."_

_Kaya paused, then after brief moment she turned to face him. Her hands reached and pulled down the hood, revealed her auburn hair, eye patch and her green eye. "Kaya suffer from lack of sleep because of nightmares. Can you help her to get some sleep?" She asked in low voice, avoiding any eye contact._

_"Sure!" The man smiled brightly. "I'm Manzoku Kego and I'm going to save you from your nightmares, Kaya-san!" He stepped closer to her, excitement danced in his golden eyes. "As I said-" He leaned closer to her. "You're beautiful." _

_Kaya gasped, her cheeks turned red. She could not think about anything else than Madara. He was the one who told her that she's cute. And now this man, Kego, he spoke so openly about her beauty, so honestly and kindly. Kaya managed to smile slightly for him, unaware yet, that this man will be her future husband._

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened, unable to find nothing than darkness. She felt his arms around her waist, his face was buried in her neck, fanning her skin with his warm breath. Madara seemed to be deeply in his sleep.

Kaya decided to dress herself up. Even though they already did the most intimate act, she still felt so uneasy be naked in front of him. Her mind showed her the flash of a memory of their sexual encounter, Kaya gasped. So ashamed she felt. "Damn-" She muttered and slowly tried to unwrap his arms.

Madara shifted slightly in his sleep, murmured something. Kaya's heart beating wildly, but she finally managed to free herself. She sat on the edge of the bed and reached for her kimono, slowly putting it on.

"Kego-san..." The tears started to gather in her eye, she clutched the black fabric on her chest as she started quietly sob.

"Stop whining and come back to bed-" There was a gruff voice of Uchiha shinobi.

Kaya turned her head to shot him one baleful gaze. Their eyes met and Madara frowned immediately. "Don't look at me like that-" He growled as a warning. "I said come back to the bed!"

Kaya felt as her anger rising, she gritted her teeth in sorrowful muteness and climbed back into the bed next to him. Madara grossly grabbed her kimono in his fist. "Take this off!" He barked irritated.

Brunette froze for a moment, hesitations radiated from her. "Madara...please-"

"Should I help you?" He cockily raised his eyebrow.

Kaya exhaled resigning sigh. She reached her hands and began to undress. When she was done, she climbed under the covers, her face in heat. Madara's hands immediately wrapped around her, bringing her closer to him.

"Why did you kill him?" Kaya asked in a whisper.

"I didn't." Was his simple answer, his lips started to travel on her collarbone, he nibbled and sucked.

"Stop it!" She breathed out, pushing him away with her hands on his chest. "Kego-san is dead. Don't you have any conscience?!"

"No-" Madara chuckled against her soft flesh, but stopped when he heard from her lips loud _Tch_. "Damn Kaya! I did not know him, nor have I ever seen him." He growled.

"Zetsu did it-"

"Yes, you're right." Madara smirked and continued to tease her senses.

"On your command!" Suddenly, Kaya shouted uncontrollably and grabbed fistful of his hair to pull him away from her skin. "Don't touch Kaya!" She hissed into his face.

Their eyes met in tense atmosphere. His sharingan immediately activated, blazing as a deadly threat. Deep frown fell on his face as he spread his dangerous chakra. "Your hand-" He growled, his body harder than rock. "Release her!"

Kaya knew this is the only warning that can be said, if she will disobey him, disaster could happen. Slowly she unwrapped her fingers from his hair, her heart stopped beating for a moment as she watched in horror her childhood friend. She closed her eyes and waited for his punishment, but the only thing that came wasn't his fist or any other painful method, only his rich deep laugh was heard.

Kaya snapped her eyes open. "Why- why are you laughing?" She asked, her fear still sinking deeper in her core.

"What the hell was that?" His laughter irritated her sensitive ears. "What did you tried to do? Hurt me?" Madara mocked her.

Kaya frowned. "You're such a devil!" She spat. "How could I-"

"What?" He chuckled.

"How is it possible that I ever fell for you-" Brunette held her strong gaze with his sharingan.

"Oh Kaya-" He reached his hand to caressed her hair. "I love when you pretend your lack of interest." His hand fell on her throat, clutching it tightly. "But your body language betrayed your words-" He caught her lips in flame of passion. Moved on her so roughly, yet so gently. His teasing kiss dripped with uncontrollable desire that turned Kaya's instinct into animalistic urge. Immediately she responded with same ambition as Madara. Their tongues rubbed the flavor of arousal into each other, mixing it with eager insanity. Kaya's nails scratched his sweated skin until she left red marks on him. Madara hissed and broke the kiss. "You see-" He watched in blissful feeling her longing eyes. "Exactly as I said."

"You're evil-" Kaya panted. She felt her cheeks flushed.

"No I'm not-" Madara brushed his nose against hers. "And as a proof, you got my permission to punish me." He smirked.

"What-!" Her eyes widened.

"Punish me if you feel to be hurt by your husband's death." Madara shifted in sitting position and patiently waited for her response.

Kaya watched him in disbelief, slowly she sat and pull the covers tightly around her body. "What do you mean by punishment?" She asked warily.

"Do what you want-" Madara outstretched his arms. "I'm all yours."

The woman considerd her options, but could not find any way to punish this arrogant, heartless and merciless rapist. The last word echoed in her head loud, rapist, then she frowned. "I want some rope-"

Madara smirked deviously as he summoned Zetsu and asked him for some ropes. The white man grinned like a madman when he returned with _accesories_. When he was leaving, he said his farewell with words "Have a fun."

...

* * *

"How nostalgic-" Madara chuckled. He was sitting on the bed, his arms spread on the headboard tied tightly with ropes, his ankles crossed. This reminds him time when he was 17 years old. His father Tajima took him, as a present for the victory against one of the Senju's camp, to the house of sin. Tajima said that Madara was mature enough to taste woman's body and gained knowledge of what are the greatest bliss in the life of man, victory and women.

In that time, Madara's head was full of memories with Kaya. His animalistic instinct was not getting satisfaction, and probably because of this fact was his first sexual experience so rough and wild. All those imaginations he held in his head was unleashed on the prostitute that was his company that night. Madara lost his virginity with a cheap woman whom he tied to the bed.

"Who would have thought that you like this kind of thrill." He smiled on her slightly.

Kaya took two steps back to get a better view on him. She covered his intimate parts with the bed covers. "Do you think it's tight enough?" She asked with raised eyebrows, earned deep laugh from him.

"Are you kidding, right?" Madara clutched his fists. "Don't tell me you did this because you want to run away?"

"What if?" Kaya shrugged, she came closer to the bed.

"Please don't mock me, Kaya." Uchiha shinobi hung his head. "Firstly, there's no exits here and the second thing, in the moment when you will turn your back on me I will be right in front of you." His dark gaze met her terrified eyes, Kaya gulped heavily.

"Ah, I know-" She resigned quietly. "Kaya just think about-" She closed her mismatched eyes. "Do you know how it feels like when you're ready to come into the heaven and somebody trying to ruin that delightful moment?"

Madara narrowed his eyes, watching her carefully. "What do you mean?"

Kaya opened her eyes and locked her gaze with him. Slowly she climbed on the bed, her hands traveled up his thighs, closer to his honorable place. Devilish smirk appeared on his lips as she threw away the fabric that hid his manhood. With crazy greediness she watched his member harden and grow with excitement.

"It looks like we have the same taste in terms of punishment." Madara noted. He clenched his fists so much until his knuckles were white. The ropes stretched under pressure of his arms which twitched uncomfortable, he wanted to grab this petite woman and make her his once more.

"Don't say anything-" Kaya whispered. Her hands traveled across his chest as she sat astride on him. Her nails scratched his heated skin, her lips attacked his neck, hips rocking teasingly slowly. Judging by his hard lenght and pleasurable hiss, he was more than happy.

"Is Madara-kun pleased?" She locked her yearning gaze with his half-open eyes. "Is this what he's been looking for?"

Madara's senses become sharper, something was wrong. Kaya switched her personality, she resembled that young childish girl he used to know. No more passion in her eyes, she looked at him differently, with reluctance. He saw this look in her eyes when he forced her to pleasure him with her mouth. "What you're up to?" He asked cautiously, his eyes narrowed.

"Kaya always want you to see her like this-" She lowered her voice, her fingers massaged the scalp on his head. "She always dreamed about you, wanted you, loved you...but you was blind to her-" She pulled roughly his hair. "Kaya only wanted you to see how much she loved you, she would do anything for you!"

Madara frowned deeply as he felt the roots of his hair burning. He could sense her rising anger, why was she so upset? "What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled. "Untie those fucking ropes and I will show you how much I can love you." There he smirked.

"You said Kaya can do anything she want-" One of her hands was still tangled in his dark mane, while the other hand grabbed his chin. "Keep your mouth shut and listen!" Madara heard his knuckles cracking as he clutched his fists strongly. Her behaviour was beyond the insolence and he's going to make her suffer for this, not to mention the fact that she was teased him at first and now is his excitement completely gone.

"Kaya only wanted you to love her, she did everything just to get your attention-" Brunette continued her confession while Madara restrained himself from rolling his eyes over her pathetic words. "And then you left. You left Kaya with broken heart-"

"Cut this crap already!" Madara spat.

Kaya chuckled slightly, her lips formed a gentle smile. "And when she thought that she can't be ever loved, he came into her life-"

"Am I supposed to listen the shit about your husband?" Shinobi growled exasperated.

"Kego-san was so kind, attentive, loving and handsome. He reminded me of you, probably that's why Kaya stay with him-"

"Kaya!" Madara hissed, he ran out of the patience. "Enough with those bullshit and release me!"

"No need to rush Madara-kun-" The woman smirked softly. "Don't you wanna hear about the way he was touching me? Kissing me?"

Madara inhaled sharply thru his nose, he managed to tame his rebellious rage. "Listen woman-" He held his overwhelming gaze with her uncertain eyes. "I do not care how many times he touched you, that's the past now." From his voice leaked self-confidence and his sadistic smile only worsened Kaya's uncertainty. "I will make sure to erase all memories with him and replace them with my touches, my kisses, my dominant control! All of you will be mine!" He laughed deeply. "I'll make sure that you will suffer from desease that will bear my name." He jerked forward and Kaya gasped. She could almost hear the ropes breaking.

"Oh, is that so?" Kaya released his hair, both her hands placed on his chest. "In that case-" She leaned closer and kissed his lips softly. Madara tried to capture her eagerly, in vain, she pulled away. "Let me describe you how it was when Hashirama-kun touched me-" She whispered, Madara's eyes widened, the fire was lit.

Everything happened so fast, Kaya did not even managed to hear when the ropes broke. Madara's big hand clutched her throat strongly, her breath slowly faded from her lungs, only few seconds separated her from unconsciousness.

"I knew it-" He hissed into her face. "I knew you're just a cheap whore!" His other hand gripped her face violently, brought her just an inch from his omniscient gaze. Madara's sharingan rotated furiously, sending her mind into the blank state. "Let me see what you two had done!"

* * *

**Yoshaaaa!**

**Another chapter done:)**

**Let me thanks everyone who reads this story, followed, favourited and reviewed... I really appreciate it! :)))**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, too... please leave your thoughts, recommendations, reviews... :))))**


	10. Chapter 10 - Her secrets

**A/N: Well, I had a lot of reviews from guests readers, let me answer it in order. **

**-One of you wrote: **_After a story such as "my blood is your blood" I expected more from you_**... well, I take this as a compliment, because if I understood well you liked "my blood is your blood" right? And I admit that this story "here with me" is not so popular, but even Steven Spielberg had a great movies an not so great movies. I'm sorry that I disappointed your expectation, but I guess I'm not perfect...**

**-The second reviewer...Kaya refer to herself in a third person, because I want her to be annoying. It is annoying for Madara, it's annoying for readers and even for me, but I decided to be it like this. I don't want her to be cute, because in truth she's rotten to the depth of her core, but that's for future chapters... Then you wrote about Madara, you wrote he's quite OOC, well this is called fanfiction! That's why I can make him OC or OOC or OOOC if I want. I understand that you're so much, so damn much into him, but that's not quite my problem that you don't like his personality in my story, like I said this is fanfic...And about your critique, I admit that I making so much mistakes, because english is not my native language, but instead of your bitter comment (which was full of superiority) what about making an account here and become my beta reader? At least you could be useful to me.**

**-And then to the readers: ** _Sylencia__, ItachiXDarkness, Tempestuous God of Valour-77, Chloemika, naalia and idea. getthe _**... my big THANKS :))))**

**And now back to the story :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Her secrets  
**_

* * *

_"That's not true-" Hashirama held wide smile on his lips. "It would heal just by itself?"_

_"Yes-" The young brunette nodded happily. "Do you want to see?"_

_"No, no, no-" The boy raised his hands in front of his face. "Don't...I don't want to see you hurt-" _

_"It's okay-" Kaya shook her head and smiled gently. She pulled out kunai and brought the tip of the blade to her palm. Hashirama tensed. His hand shot forward to stop her reckless idea, but she was faster. Kaya made a slight cut on her open hand, the injury started to bleed immediately. "You see-" She smiled. "Kaya won't kill herself, it's just a scratch."_

_"Oh-" Hashirama sighed with relief. "I thought you want show some kind of disaster!" He added sheepish laugh. Then his eyes widened slightly as he watched the cut on her hand disappearing slowly. Green chakra worked right away, her wound disappeared leaving no scar or bruise._

_"WOW!" Senju boy shouted in enthusiasm. "Kaya-chan, your body heals itself!"_

_"Kaya told you!" Girl grinned while Hashirama took her hand in his and studied both side in details._

_..._

Madara chuckled while his sharingan rotated. He watched Kaya's blank mismatched eyes as he rummaged through her memories. "Oh I see-" He smirked. "This is the secret of your iryo ninjutsu? Your body can heal itself." He held tightly her throat and brought her closer to his face. "No wonder that one day you was beaten up and the second day you came completely fine."

Madara sniffed her auburn hair, smirk waltzed on his lips. "But this is not what I wanted to see. I'm sure you spent more time with him, show me more-"

...

_"Sometimes, I envy Madara." Hashirama threw small stone on the surface of the water. Kaya's one eye followed his every move._

_"Why?" She asked._

_Hashirama just shrugged. "You like him, right?" He peeked over his shoulder._

_"Kaya like you too, Hashirama-kun." Girl smiled immediately._

_"Hn-" Young boy chuckled. "That's probably truth, but not the way you like him."_

_"Kaya don't understand-" She rose on her feet. "Why is Hashirama-kun so upset today?"_

_"I'm not-" He smiled widely, but his eye remained sad. "I'm just saying that... that I'm really glad that you two... that you two get really well along-"_

_"What?" Kaya giggled. "Hashirama-kun speaking so rashly, calm down-"_

_"AH!" He scratched the back of his head. "I know, sorry." There he paused. "It's just... I saw you two kissing so many times. It seems to me that you two are dating, right?"_

_Kaya felt her cheeks on fire. "N-no! No!" She shook her head awkwardly. "We just...we're not dating!"_

_"Calm down-" Hashirama placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now it's you who speaks rashly."_

_Kaya exhaled deeply. "It's just curiosity, you know-" She said almost in whisper._

_"I understand-" Hashirama smirked. "But when you do it one time it could be called curiosity, but second time? Third time? What is it then?"_

_Kaya lowered her eye to the ground, she focused on Hashirama's feet. "It's pleasurable-" She whispered._

_Boy's eyes widened. He felt his face was flushed, the heat slowly spread thru his entire body. "Oh-" Was all he managed to say. _

_"Did you ever-?" Kaya locked her gaze with him._

_Hashirama slowly shook his head. "No-" He gulped heavily as he watched her to lean closer. "Ka- Kaya-!" Before he could protest any further she pressed her lips against his. Hashirama tensed, his body was like a solid steel, unmoving. His eyes were wide open. He heard his heart beat loudly in his ears and then when she placed her hand on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss, Hashirama came back to his senses. _

_He grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her away. "S-stop!" He panted. Rising excitement bothered his mind as he tried to concentrate. He cursed inwardly. He must admit that as a man he would not mind if they will continue, but, as Madara's friend, his honor won't let him. "Kaya please...don't-" It was so hard for him to find the right words in a moment when he couldn't ever hear his voice._

_Kaya's eye widened in shock. She immediately retreated one step back. "My- my deepest apology!" Her face flushed, perhaps she did expect kind of different reaction. "Kaya is very sorry Hashirama-kun!" Brunette turned around and started to run, but Senju boy was faster this time._

_"Wait Kaya-chan!" He grabbed her upper arm and turned her to face him. "Don't run and don't apologize!" He sighed quietly. "It's my fault. I guess I gave you wrong signal and you misunderstood my behaviour...or something like that-"_

_Kaya lowered her gaze to the ground. "Will you tell this to Madara-kun?"_

_"Do you want me to tell him?" Hashirama raised his eyebrow. Kaya slowly shook her head, her cheeks still red. "Then I won't." He smiled._

_..._

Madara closed his eyes for a brief moment. "You're really sly wench, are you?" He sighed tiredly. Still, this is not what he's been looking for. Maybe she lied to him, maybe Hashirama never touched her. It's possible that she just want to piss him that's why she said such a thing.

Madara nodded his head to confirm his thoughts, then he opened his eyes, his sharingan still blazed. "Hmph...cunning slattern-" He laid her on the bed, his hand rested on her flat stomach. "This is exactly what you want, do you?" His free hand toyed with her hair. "You just trying to kill our time. I will look for something that does not exist while you'll be sleeping." He chuckled. "But I have a plenty of time."

He continued to search in her memories. He saw her many times with Hashirama at the riverbank. They trained together, laughed together, ate together, but they never kissed again nor even single touch. Madara frowned slightly. He felt strange feeling inside him, as if he wanted to find something about her, something rotten, bad, naughty anything what could pull the trigger to his anger.

Madara saw when she met her poor husband. Ridiculous vendor in herb shop. "How annoying-" He snorted, but then his mind became sharper when she met Hashirama again...

...

_"Kaya! Come here-" She heard Kego's voice. Probably he need some help in the shop. Young woman closed the book in her hand and place it on the table. Kaya made her way to the shop through the back door. She grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open. "Did you call, Kego-san?" She asked politely her fiance. _

_"Oh holy heaven!"_

_Kaya turned to see the masculine voice that shouted behind her back. Her eye widened as she recognized the tall tanned man. "Hashirama-kun!"_

_"Is that really you Kaya!" Hashirama grinned widely with his so-Hashirama smile. "It's been quite a long time!" He stepped closer to her._

_Kaya watched him with awe. Hashirama was much taller than her, his hair were much longer and this lenght suited him much more than bowl-cut. Then her eye explored his body. Tall, firm and muscular form caused that Kaya's cheeks turned pink. He was simply handsome. "Ah, so long time." She nodded sheepishly. "You've changed."_

_"Hoho!" Hashirama chuckled loudly. "Forget about me, look at you!" He paced around her for a moment, then he stopped in front of her. "You've grown pretty well!" He leaned closer, lowered his voice and winked. "Damn Kaya, hot looking lady you are-"_

_Kaya felt her cheeks on the fire because she knew that her fiance listening their conversation. "Tha- thank you Hashirama-kun." She cleared her throat slightly.__"I would like you to meet my fiance-"_

_"Kego-san wanted to introduce his fiancee." Hashirama laughed. "What a coincidence!"_

_"It is-" Was all she managed to say. Kaya couldn't hear what was the conversation between Kego and her childhood friend because her mind was too busy to remembered every detail of Hashirama's face, his body, everything. She was more than mesmerized by his change. Her heart raced in her chest wildly when she remembered one more her friend. Madara... Kaya began to think if those two ever met again. She wanted to ask him so much, but there wasn't right time. _

_..._

"I see, he made a good impression on you." Madara chuckled. He became more impatient as he quickly browsed her mind to find that sweet moment when they will be alone. But, to his dislike, Kego was always their company. Hashirama saw Kaya usually in the shop. Once or twice he stopped in their house for polite visit as Kaya's old friend.

As he furiously searched for specific moment he missed her hand that slowly moved forward. Kaya struggled against his genjutsu, even when her mind was blank, her body instinctively moved.

And then Madara's eyes widened. He saw it... His breath grew faster, the hand in her hair grabbed her strands tightly. He felt blissful anger that flowed thru his veins as he watched with clenched teeth her naked flesh in the bed. Hashirama's lips on her neck, his hands touched her precious soft skin and she moaned quietly his name. Both their naked bodies danced in harmony as she sat astride on him and clutched his broad shoulders...

Burning pain interrupted the show he's been watching. His eyes closed instinctively when her fingers made a contact with his red sharingan. "Bitch!" He spat.

Kaya fell on the ground. Her plan was just to get away from him, but her dizziness knocked her down. Probably his genjutsu, she thought. Madara slowly rose from the bed and made his way to the woman who lay on the cold ground. He did not need to rush, he knew, that she can't move now. "So you was telling the truth-" He stopped next to her and squatted down. Their eyes met and Madara frowned when he saw satisfied smile on her lips. "Why are you smiling? You're in big trouble, you know?"

Kaya locked her half-lidded gaze with him, she panted. "Madara-kun..." Cocky smile never left her lips. "That wasn't true... I just... it was just imagination-" She chuckled at the end.

Madara's frown deepened. Of course it wasn't just imagination. His eyes can tell the difference between imagination and real memory. And if she trying to lie she should stop grinning. "You-" He growled in a low voice and grabbed her arm to yank her on her feet. "You slept with him-"

"If Kaya couldn't have you-" She leaned closer to his face. Her breath sensually fanned against his lips, causing the hair on his body rising with anticipation. "I took Hashirama-kun...as compensation for the fact that you refused me."

"What the hell are you?" Madara narrowed his eyes. He released her hand and took a step back to get a better view on her. "You're not normal, are you?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Kaya's definitely more normal than you!" She frowned. "What's with kidnapping people and then rape them?!"

Madara smirked. "But you liked it-"

"I did-" Kaya came closer to him and placed her hands on his chest. "Kaya always wanted you, but you never saw her..." She left kisses across his face, her hands traveled up his neck. "Kaya want more-" Hungrily she smashed her lips on his, kissing him avidly.

Madara let her to play this blissful game with his lips, but he won't move. Before his eyes was the image of her and Hashirama, everytime he tried to close his eyes this vision hung in the air like a cloud of ghost.

The wrath overcame him again. With heavy breath he grabbed her hair and broke the kiss. "You want more?" His growl whispered in her ear. "Hashirama did not satisfy you?"

"Oh yes he did-" She put that sly smile on her lips again. That damned smile which brewed Madara's blood. "And not just once-" She whined in pain when he roughly pulled her hair. "Madara-kun..." She held his wrist. "Don't worry, Kaya like you more-"

"Oh, those nerves-" Madara chuckled. He could not believe how much deceitful bitch she is. Even in this situation she still smiling in his face and keep provokes him. "Kaya, what am I gonna do with you?" He smirked, amused.

"Punish me."

She did it again. That smile... that smile wasn't dedicated to Madara. That saucy smile belong to the beast that was kept inside him. She called for him, provokes him. Kaya knew that his animalistic instinct longed for her and he knew it, too. She did it on purpose, all her words, smiles, touches, she did everything to untie his beast and take her.

"You want to be punished, huh?" He chuckled and released her hair. "In that case..." He sighed and headed towards bed. "I'm going sleep."

"What?!" Kaya quickly grabbed his arm. "Why?" Her free hand sneaked around his torso. "Do you want Kaya to go in the bed with you?"

"No." He replied firmly and yanked the woman from him. "I want to rest alone." He turned his cold gaze on her. "Take a walk and leave me alone. Then we will deal with your sins."

Madara walked slowly back to the bed. He climbed in and pulled the covers on him. "Now get out!" He growled and closed his eyes.

"You're such a hypocrite-" She murmured quietly as she stood unmoving. "You know very well that you want it. You always wanted."

"Be quiet-" He replied lazily.

"This is your problem since you was kid-" Kaya continued, ignoring his comment. "Kaya always indicated that you can take anything from her, but you kept refusing her. Kaya always wanted to be Madara-kun who will take her purity-"

"You was never pure." Madara said, his eyes still closed. "You just pretended to be innocent girl and I took your bite, but in truth you're just ordinary slut who want to sleep with everyone who cross your path."

"Say what you want-" Kaya chuckled. "Truth is that I longed for you, but you overlooked me. Hashirama-kun was different. He saw me as a woman-"

"Don't be so excited-" Madara chuckled quietly, his voice barely heard. "Hashirama was just too kind, you wasn't any exception."

Silence fell upon them...

Madara was satisfied that he silenced her finally. But then her laugh echoed thru the cave. Madara inhaled sharply through his nose to calm his rising anger.

"He always won, right?" She asked."Whether it was throwing stones or fighting skills, you know that he was always one step ahead of you-"

"You're unbelievable-" Madara growled. "Will you shut up?"

"Hashirama-kun always take what you wanted-" Kaya continued with low voice. Madara just ran hand into his thick hair, thought that it wasn't the best idea to bring here such a talkative woman. "Hashirama-kun took my purity-" Madara's eyes snapped open. "He was my first." Kaya smiled slightly when their eyes met.

* * *

**Yosh am done...**

**This chapter slowly reveals Kaya's true personality...**

**What Madara will do with this annoying woman now? :)))))**

**Please R'n'R :)))**


End file.
